Caminando sobre el Sol
by Apolonia86
Summary: Una nueva amenaza ataca al pasado, y los Mirai Guerreros deberán aliarse a sus contrapartes. Una historia que muestra las diferencias que los distintos destinos dieron a cada mundo. Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma.
1. Se fue pero volvió

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Caminando sobre el Sol**

_(Walking on the Sun)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Prólogo  
"No es ninguna Broma"

_No es ninguna broma que me gustaría darle al mundo un recuerdo_  
_Y enseñarle al mundo a cantar en perfecta armonía_  
_Y enseñarle al mundo a acabar con los incendios y los mentirosos_  
_Hey, sé que es sólo una canción pero es el condimento de la receta_

* * *

"Oooo, ¡ahí va uno bueno!"

Shiro asintió, mirando los uniformes haces de luz atravesando la noche. "¿Te estás divirtiendo, Megumi?"

La pequeña niña aplaudió con sus manos. "_¡Sí, hermanito!_ Es tan bonito. Gracias por hablar con papá y mamá para que me dejen quedarme hasta tan tarde!"

"Bueno, son vacaciones de verano. Si fuera época escolar probablemente aún estarías en la cama ahora." Moviéndose un poco, Shiro acomodó a su pequeña hermana un poco mejor sobre sus hombros y señaló. "¡Hey, mira a ese grande!"

"¡Uh-huh!" Megumi se inclinó hacia delante. "Parece que viene hacia nosotros, ¿no?"

Shiro asintió, con la silenciosa esperanza de que la estrella que caía no estuviera haciendo precisamente _eso._ _Quiero decir, nunca he oído de nadie que haya sido golpeado por un meteorito, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda suceder..._ _Y ese seguro que se ve CERCA --_

La bola de fuego cayó, y así como Shiro se dio cuenta de que el objeto a la vez era mucho más pequeño y estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado, cayó detrás de las colinas cerca de la casa Kodansha y desapareció, seguido inmediatamente de un leve trueno y un temblor bajo sus pies. Shiro se tambaleó, luchando por evitar caerse, y apenas pudo lograr sostenerse de un árbol cercano.

"¡Megumi! ¡Shiro!" Una temerosa voz femenina llamó mientras los ecos de los truenos se desvanecían.

"¡Por aquí, mamá!" Megumi se deslizó de sus hombros, Shiro ondeó una mano. En un momento aparecieron sus padres, con linternas bamboleando en la noche. "Estamos bien!"

"_¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"_ Megumi gritó hacia el par. "¡La vi! ¡Una estrella caída! ¡Aterrizó justo allí detrás de las colinas! Por favor, ¿podemos ir a ver, por favor? ¿Tal vez la puedo traer a casa?" Comenzó a saltar de arriba a abajo. "Por favor, ¿sí por favor?"

"Megumi, quédate aquí con tu madre." El Sr. Kodansha asintió a Shiro. "Vamos, hijo. Vamos a echar un vistazo."

"Ten cuidado, Goro," dijo la Sra. Kodansha mientras alzaba a su hija. "Tú y Shiro, ambos."

"¡Awwww quiero veeeeeer!"Megumi se lamentó mientras veía como su padre y hermano se dirigían hasta las colinas, sus luces brillando como estrellas mismas hasta que llegaron tan lejos que se desvanecieron.

"Probablemente aterrizó a millas de distancia," dijo Shiro, mirando alrededor.

"Mm, probablemente," respondió su padre. "Pero quiero saber donde está, si no lo hizo. Megumi podría escaparse y venir a buscarla, y sea como sea lo que haya sobrevivido el viaje estará hirviendo. No quiero que se queme."

"_Sí, papá."_

"Por suerte llovió hoy, el terreno debe estar húmedo aún lo suficiente como para mantener cualquier incendio de propagarse." Goro inhaló el aire ligeramente. "Aunque no creo oler humo. Vayamos en la dirección que sopla el viento y veamos lo que encontramos."

Después de dirigirse por el bosque durante varios minutos, teniendo que retroceder y luchar contra el sotobosque más de una vez, Shiro y su padre salieron en un claro que no había existido antes de esa noche. Los árboles estaban inclinados o fueron derribados en un anillo en torno a un cráter cerca de la mitad del tamaño de sus aero-coches. Había un claro olor de algo quemándose en el aire, pero no de madera... más como... Shiro sacudió su cabeza, sin estar seguro a que olía, sólo que era familiar. _"¿Papá?"_

"Quédate aquí." Goro avanzó cautelosamente, hacia el centro del impacto, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No era tan caliente como había pensado que sería, apenas era caliente, pero él no era un científico. Tal vez los diferentes tipos de meteoros mantenían el calor de manera diferente. Al alcanzar el borde del cráter apagó su linterna y se congeló.

"_¿Papá?"_ Shiro se tensó, imaginando todo tipo de cosas horribles. "Que--" su voz se sacudió y tuvo que tragar para tenerla bajo control. "¿Qué es esto?"

El Sr. Kodansha se volteó lentamente, con el rostro pálido. "Shiro, ve y trae a tu madre," dijo. "Esto no es un meteoro... es un hombre. Y creo... creo que está vivo."

* * *

Primera Parte  
"Se fue pero volvió"

_Este es un ataque de amor sé que se fue pero volvió_  
_Es como cualquier moda que se retrae antes de impactar_  
_Y es como la moda, es una pasión por ella_  
_Si tienes con que van a venir y la comprarán sólo para permanecer en vitrina_

* * *

"Ah-- ¡Estoy LLENO!" Trunks se levantó de la mesa de picnic, tambaleándose unos pocos pasos, y se sentó en el césped, luego se recostó. "¿A alguien le importa si me quedo acostado aquí hasta el próximo año o algo así?"

"No puedo comer más tampoco," Goten gimió, mirando desganadamente la mesa todavía llena. "¡Y todo es tan bueno!"

"No te preocupes, Goten, podemos tener el resto de los aperitivos más tarde," dijo Gohan, poniendo una mano sobre su hermano menor y sacudiendo su cabello mientras el joven muchacho reía. El pequeño movimiento capturó la atención de Gohan y alzó la vista para mirar a su padre, los codos sobre la mesa, mirándolos a ambos con gran afición.

Goku sonrió mientras Gohan miraba en su dirección, luego tomó una pierna de pollo y la balanceó en la yema de un dedo, estudiándola. "¿Sabes...?" dijo reflexivamente. "¡Creo que yo tampoco tengo más hambre!"

"Hombre, ¡eso es increíble!" Krillin se volteó para mirar desde su asiendo frente a la televisión portátil, donde estaba mirando las competencias de Sumo Nacional. "¿Estás lleno, Goku? Hey, ¡eso es como decir que se va a caer el cielo!"

"Ciertamente pareció así la otra noche," dijo Bulma, empezando a guardar los platos del picnic. "Nunca he visto semejante lluvia de meteoros. Incluso ha habido informes de algunos golpeando la tierra más al este."

"¡Um!" Chi-chi, trabajando al otro lado de la mesa, asintió. "Estuvimos despierto la otra noche viéndolo también. Fue tan bonito..." Aplaudió con sus manos. "Pedí un deseo con la más grande que que vi!"

"De verdad, Chi-chi? ¿Qué deseaste?"

"Tal vez deseó que Kakarotto consiga un cerebro," murmuró Vegeta mientras tomaba una cerveza.

Chi-chi apretó sus manos, con ojos chispeantes. "No, ¡deseé algo maravilloso!" suspiró. "¡Deseé que Goten pueda llegar a ser un doctor!"

"_Pero, ¡mamá!"_ Goten protestó mientras todos los demás reían. "¡Quiero ser un guerrero como _papá_!"

"Ya es suficiente, jovencito," Chi-chi regañó. "¡Necesitas conseguir un verdadero trabajo! Y no puedes salir adelante en el mundo a menos que tengas una buena educación."

Gohan y Goku intercambiaron miradas de nuevo, sonriendo mientras Chi-chi continuaba sermoneando a Goten. _Justo como yo, ¿no, papá?_ Gohan preguntó en silencio.

_Sí, Gohan_, Goku respondido de la misma manera_._ _Pero está bien._ _¡Apuesto que Goten saldrá bien a pesar de todos los libros!_

"¡Rayos! ¡No puedo encontrar la estación!" Krillin movía la televisión. "¡La antena debe estar mal! Y la noticia casi termina. Se supone que la lucha libre comienza justo después de eso."

"Oh permíteme." Bulma se arrodilló hacia la televisión, jugueteando con la antena y los controles. "Podría ser un poco de interferencia debido a los meteoritos, un poco de ionización extra hubo hoy-- ah, ahí vamos." Se alejó mientras la voz del locutor apareció: "...último tema de esta noche, los inesperados acontecimientos celestes de anoche parecen haber constado en más que de meteoritos. Increíblemente hay un informe en el que un joven fue descubierto en el cráter de un meteoro tarde anoche, en la zona cercana a la montaña Frypan. Los agricultores que lo llevaron al hospital alegaron que cayó del cielo, pero esto es evidentemente imposible, ya que una caída a esa distancia habría matado a cualquier ser humano normal."

"El joven se encuentra en grave estado y no pueden informar a las autoridades de su identidad, ya que gran parte de su ropa fue fuertemente quemada y no se encontraron identificaciones en él. Las autoridades están trabajando en el caso para determinar exactamente lo que sucedió; hasta la fecha no existe determinación concluyente, aunque la posibilidad de algún tipo de accidente o asalto no se ha descartado. Los mantendremos informados como se desarrollan los eventos, incluyendo imágenes cuando se disponga de ellas, con la esperanza de que nuestra audiencia pueda ser capaz de ayudar a localizar su amigos o familiares. Esas son nuestras noticias para esta noche... después, el Campeonato Nacional de Sumo Lucha Libre, organizado por el Campeón Mundial de Lucha mismo, Mr. Satan."

"Está bien, aquí vamos," Krillin dijo, acomodándose. "Si podemos simplemente ignorar el comentario--"

"Oh, Mr. Satan no es tan malo," dijo Bulma, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Krillin y mirando amenazadoramente a un lado, donde Videl se sentaba acunando a su recién nacida hija.

"Para un idiota," añadió Vegeta, caminando a lo largo para mirar la televisión. "Esto no es lucha libre. ¿Dónde están las piscinas de metal fundido?"

"Tal vez se les agotaron," Goku dijo amablemente, sentado en el césped. "Aaa, ¡ahí está Yukinadare! Escuché que tiene buenas posibilidades de ganar este año."

"No supongo que desees hacer una apuesta en eso," dijo Yamcha dice, sentándose también para mirar.

"¿Yo? ¿Apostar? ¿Con qué?"

Bulma sacudió la cabeza y ondeó una mano, alejándose. "Hombre, son tan niños," comentó a nadie en particular. "Juuhachi-gou, ¿me ayudarías con Chi-chi a limpiar la mesa? Creo que el asalto ha terminado por ahora."

"¿Puedo ayudar también?" Preguntó Marron, saltando de su asiento. "¿Por favor, Bulma? ¿Puedo?"

"Por supuesto,--" Bulma se detuvo cuando escuchó un pequeño sonido de su bolso. . Abriéndolo, metió su mano, sacó su teléfono celular, y lo abrió. "Hola. --Sí, soy Bulma, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?... ¿Quién? ¿Sargento Koishi? _Sí_... ¿qué?" Tomó el teléfono un poco más fuerte, ampliando los ojos mientras escuchaba por un minuto. "¿Está seguro de que es una chaqueta de la Corporación Cápsula?... _Sí_... ¿Y cuáles son los números de serie de las cápsulas? Sí, esas son la clase de números que normalmente se venden sólo a nuestros empleados... iré enseguida." Cerró el teléfono, mordiéndose una uña.

"¿Hay algún problema, Bulma?" Juuhachi-gou preguntó.

"Sí-- bueno, no, no lo sé. ¿Escuchaste la última noticia, sobre el joven que encontraron cerca de Frypan? Ese era el oficial de la policía investigando el caso. Dice que el joven estaba usando una chaqueta de la Corporación Cápsula y que llevaba algunas cápsulas Hoipoi que tienen códigos de ventas que son sólo para empleados. Se preguntaba si tal vez el chico es uno de mis trabajadores, o el hijo de uno de mis trabajadores, y quiere que vaya a tratar de identificarlo." Bulma puso una mano en su frente y gimió. "Esto es último que necesito, otra demanda judicial. Acabo de enterarme que van a tratar de culparme por una cápsula defectuosa o algo."

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo , Bulma?" Yamcha dijo, poniéndose de pie. "No hay problema, Puar y yo estaremos encantados de ir."

"¿Lo harían? Sería genial. Realmente no creo que deba manejar."

* * *

"Ahora, él está justo aquí." La enfermera Ichigo se detuvo. "Tengo que decirle, ha estado haciendo progresos notables. Fuimos capaces de mejorarlo de cuidados intensivos a una cama de hospital, pero sigue en estado grave. Así que, por favor, comprendan que puede parecer duro, pero en este momento su vida ya no está en peligro inmediato."

"Gracias. Creo que nos podremos arreglar." Bulma se enderezó mientras la enfermera abrió la puerta y les permitió pasar. El pitido y los sonidos de los diversos monitores la saludaron, junto con el tenue olor a tela quemada, superpuesto con el estériles sabor de todas las habitaciones que los hospitales parecían llevar universalmente. Sentía la mano de Yamcha acercarse a la suya y darle un rápido apretón antes de soltarla, y ella escatimó un momento para sonreírle con gratitud. Habían pasado años desde que estuvieron juntos, pero él todavía era un magnífico amigo.

La enfermera Ichigo señaló alejó las cortinas y los dejó acercarse a la cama. "¿Lo reconoce, Bulma?"

Bulma miró a la propensa figura en la cama, el rostro pálida y aún contra de la almohada, y puso una mano en su pecho. Su corazón parecía congelarse en su interior, luego parecía saltar y golpearle en la base de la garganta. Temblorosos dedos se movieron para acariciar las facciones que fruncían un poco el ceño, incluso en la inconsciencia. "Oh, Kami..." se ahogó, y se hubiera derrumbado de rodillas, si no hubiera sido porque Yamcha la sostenía. Aunque no se veía muy parecido a sí mismo; cuando Bulma alzó su vista hacia él, su rostro estaba casi tan pálido como las sábanas. Acopiando sus últimas fuerzas, se volteó hacia la enfermera. "_S...sí_. Lo conozco... es... es mi hijo. Trunks."

"Oh mi," dijo Ichigo, y luego se recompuso ella misma también. "_Lo siento tanto_, Bulma. Lo siento tanto... este debe ser un shock terrible para usted."

"Por favor... por favor, déjeme ver los gráficos. Sé algo acerca de medicina."

"Bueno, no es procedimiento normal--" Ichigo le dio otro vistazo a la expresión de Bulma y le entregó la carpeta apresuradamente. Bulma le echó un vistazo, tanto como para tener algo que hacer mientras se recomponía como para comprobar las lecturas. Su mente daba giros. ¿Qué en el nombre de Kami estaba Mirai Trunks haciendo aquí-- y en tal estado? ¿Dónde estaba la máquina del tiempo? ¿Y qué noticias estaba trayendo con él? Bienvenido como era, su apariencia prometía un fin a sus tiempos pacíficos. Luego se concentró en las lesiones.

Quemaduras de primer / segundo grado de origen indeterminado sobre unas pocas partes de su cuerpo, hematomas y laceraciones profundas en otras partes, curándose bien; deshidratación, agotamiento y pruebas de algún tremendo shock nervioso o concusión posiblemente el diagnóstico _primario._ _Ha estado en una batalla,_ murmuró, reconociendo los signos indicadores. En voz alta dijo, "¿Podría usted decirme cuándo será dado de alta?"

La enfermera sacudió su cabeza. "No durante varias semanas, me parece, a pesar de que es más de lo que el médico puede decir--" jadeó un poco mientras Bulma le devolvía la carpeta y se volteaba. "¿Bulma?"

Bulma nunca miró atrás. "Nosotros lo cuidaremos. Me lo llevo a casa."

Tomó un poco de hablar y de varias llamadas telefónicas, en las que señaló Bulma (muy pronunciadamente) que la Corporación Cápsula es un importante contribuyente a las finanzas del hospital en forma de grandes subsidios de investigación, y que un poco de consideración habría de llevar a mucho. Para hacerle crédito, el jefe del departamento médico hizo su mejor intento de mantenerse firme, pero una vez que Bulma terminó él lo hizo poco después. Con la ayuda de Yamcha, llevó a Mirai Trunks cargado en una camilla y lo puso en su camioneta. "Yamcha, tu conduce," dijo. "Puar y voy vamos a cuidar de Trunks."

"Seguro." Yamcha lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro mientras arrancaba el vehículo. "¿Qué crees que lo trajo aquí?"

"Sólo una visita-- espero." Bulma amablemente acomodó las sábanas a su alrededor-- bueno, él seguía siendo su hijo, ¿o no? En otro momento otra Bulma había dado a luz a este joven y lo crió en medio de un apocalipsis. No por primera vez se encontró pensando en esa otra mujer, como vivía vivido el día a día, la cantidad de fuerza que había tomado de enviar a su único hijo en las mareas de tiempo. _Me pregunto si ha cambiado su pasado,_ dijo. _Evidentemente su presente no ha cambiado tanto._ _Trunks aún existe._ _Ellos simplemente no acabaron con su mundo._

Aun cuando se pregunta, Mirai Trunks gruñía y se agitaba bajo sus manos. Al instante ella se inclinó sobre él, tratando de mantenerlo calmando, y a su lado Puar se acomodó a un costado y se inclinó hacia Trunks también. Era gracioso en cierto modo, como si ellos dos podrían llegar a mantener un delirante Saiyajin. Pero el joven se calmó de nuevo, aunque hubo una tenue nube de desesperación en su expresión, como si en algún lugar del silencio de sus heridas lo hubieran obligado a luchar contra--

¿Contra qué?

Iba a ser un largo viaje de vuelta a la Corporación Cápsula, pensó Bulma.

* * *

Manos se envolvían alrededor de la cama, Goten y miraba y miraba, entonces finalmente se volteó a su mejor amigo. "¡Se ve IGUAL que tú, Trunks!"

"Te lo dije," dijo Trunks, cruzando sus brazos sabiamente. "_Mamá_ dice que SOY yo, _pero_, sólo de otro tiempo."

"¿Trunks? ¿Cómo puede haber otro tiempo? ¿No hay un solo tiempo?"

"¡¿No sabes nada, Goten?! ¡Tiene que ver con las dimensiones paralelas!"

"Ohhhh..." Goten asintió prudentemente, luego inclinó su cabeza. "¿Trunks?"

"¿_Sí_, Goten?"

"¿Qué son las dimensiones paralelas?"

"¡D'oh!" Trunks se golpeó la frente.

"¿Podría haber explotado la máquina del tiempo, ¿no crees, Bulma?" Gohan preguntó tranquilamente mientras Trunks luchaba para explicarle las cosas a Goten. "Eso podría explicar las heridas y el hecho de que los agricultores dijeron que cayó del cielo."

"Supongo que tal vez sí, Gohan," respondió Bulma. "Pero no es muy probable. Yo-- um, ella-- Mirai Bulma, supongo que debemos llamarla-- construyó la máquina del tiempo para soportar una gran cantidad de inconvenientes. Al menos que haya sido saboteada de alguna manera... o, supongo, si no se ha mantenido debidamente, y tuvo que utilizarla en un apuro..." se detuvo, mordiéndose la uña nerviosamente. "Él es el único que sabe lo que sucedió, y no puede decirnos en este estado."

"Quizá pueda." Vegeta caminó hasta la cama, levantó dos dedos, y los apoyó en el medio de la frente de Mirai Trunks, cerrando los ojos en concentración. La telepatía Saiyajin era una cosa incierta, si funcionaba mejor era entre los parientes de sangre, y raramente fuera de su propia raza, pero a veces, en gran necesidad o en momentos de gran emoción...

Y por supuesto, él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin; había sido entrenado, como nadie aquí lo había sido, ni siquiera maldito--

"Kakarotto," Mirai Trunks susurró, finalizando el pensamiento. Abruptamente sus ojos se abrieron, de par en par, confundido, desorientado, y levantó su mano para agarrar la muñeca de Vegeta. "Papá... Papá-- perdona-- no pude detenerlo.. tengo que advertirles, Goku y Gohan... del tiempo pasado..." Resopló, entonces, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. _"T'i khara, khara--"_

La cabeza de Vegeta se giró y siseó un rápido suspiro, visiblemente sorprendido. _"Tahrrnkss,"_ dijo, dando al nombre de Trunks un extraño giro _"¿o h'na? ¡Hhara h'na!"_

La mirada de Mirai Trunks finalmente se centró en Vegeta. "Ryubarasu... Asesino de Dragones." El rostro del muchacho se movió entonces, pareciendo terriblemente joven y vulnerable. "Papá, por favor, no mueras de nuevo..." Con un escalofrío lo soltó, cayendo, desmayándose.

"¿Qué diablos fue ESO?" Krillin dijo en el silencio que siguió.

"Asesino de Dragones..." Goku sacudió la cabeza. "No sé si me gusta como suena eso. --Oye, Vegeta, ¿que fue todo lo otro que dijo?"

Vegeta estaba en silencio.

"_¿Papá?"_ Trunks se aventuró, poniéndose entre el rostro de su ser futuro y Vegeta. "¿Qué dijo?"

"Lo escuchaste. Asesino de Dragones." La voz de Vegeta era plana, una consistente prueba de algunos disturbios interiores. "En Saiya-go. El idioma de nuestra raza. _Pero, ¿quién le enseñó?"_

Silencio.

"Tal vez... su madre?" Bulma se aventuró. "Quiero decir... no podría ella haber aprendido de alguna manera..." Se detuvo, mirando el rostro de su marido. "Supongo que no."

"¡Bueno, hey!" Krillin se enderezó. "Tal vez fue sólo una suerte de adivinar, ¿no? O algún tipo raro de memoria racial, ¡tu sabes cosas así!"

"No lo creo." Gohan se movió para mirar a Mirai Trunks también, recordando la última vez que este solemne joven había venido a vivir con ellos. Parecía tan impulsado, desesperado por evitar que el terror de su propio mundo suceda. Muy diferente del niño que ahora miraba sobre el borde de la cama, con Goten a su lado. "Bulma... ¿crees que una semilla del ermitaño lo ayudaría en algo?"

"¡D'OH!" Bulma se abofeteó su frente. "Kami, Gohan, quizás debería jubilarme y dejarte a TI manejar la Corporación Cápsula. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?"

Goku frunció el ceño, luego echó un vistazo a la ventana. "Es un poco temprano en temporada, _pero_... Karin podría tener unas listos, las que maduran primero. --Goten, Trunks, ¿quieren ir a ver?"

"_¡Síiiiiii!"_ Los dos muchachos dijeron a coro.

"Um." Yendo a la ventana, Goku se inclinó un poco y silbó fuertemente. Segundos más tarde apareció la nube voladora, moviéndose un poco para detenerse debajo de la repisa. Goten y Trunks instantáneamente saltaron a la superficie dorada. "Vayan directo allá y vuelvan, ¿bien? ¡Y nada de trucos! ¡Suban todo el camino o Karin no les dará ninguna semilla!"

"_Sí, papá,_ lo haremos bien," Goten prometió. "¡Oi! ¡Nube voladora! ¡Llévanos a la Tome del Maestro Karin, _¡por favor!"_

A medida que se alejaron Gohan caminó para ponerse de pie al lado de su padre. "_Papá_... Estoy preocupado," dijo suavemente.

Goku miró hacia los lados. "¿_Qué_, Gohan?"

"¿Qué o quién es el asesino de Dragones-- y lo más importante, que dragones están siendo asesinados?"

Goku parpadeó, y luego tomó un fuerte respiro. "Piensa que--"

"Tal vez mientras Goten y Trunks estén fuera, el resto de nosotros deba ir a por las Esferas del Dragón. Por las dudas."

"_Sí. Entendido."_ Dándose vuelta, Goku alzó una mano. "Bulma, ¿todavía tienes el Radar del Dragón?"

"¿Huh?-- ¡Oh! No conmigo, Goku, pero está en la Corporación Cápsula. En mi laboratorio."

"_Gracias."_ Poniendo dos dedos en su frente, Goku se concentró, buscando el ki del Dr. Briefs. "Gohan, ve si puede encontrar a Piccolo y decirle lo que está pasando. Krillin, tu y Yamcha vean si Juuhachi-gou puede venir a ayudar también. Más gente que nos ayude a buscar las Esferas del Dragón, mejor."

* * *

Lejos al este, en las sombras de las montañas, se asentaba un palacio de piedra construido sobre las ruinas de lo que había sido una vez una edificio más grande.

Eso nunca dejó de enfurecer a Pilaf. Mirar hacia afuera para ver los restos de su antiguo esplendor sólo hizo su deseo de venganza sobre el desafortunado Son Goku quemar más fuerte. 'Desafortunado,' porque una vez él, Pilaf, tenía las Esferas del Dragón de nuevo en su poder, él mismo se desearía ser el que domine el mundo. ¡Luego dejaría que la irritante tonto con cola trate de detenerlo!

Los años de búsqueda han estado llenos de frustraciones-- hasta hace poco, no importaba la forma en que gritaba y amenazaba, sus seguidores Shuu y Mai habían fallado en encontrar incluso una de las preciadas bolas. Era casi como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la _Tierra_. Pero por fin los idiotas había conseguido localizar una de las Esferas del Dragón, y de pronto ahora, pronto--

"¡Gran Pilaf!"

"Por fin..." Pilaf se volteó, alzando una mano mientras dos figuras entraban en su habitación del trono. "¡No me digan que han fracasado de nuevo!"

"No, Señor Pilaf." Mai se arrodilló apresuradamente, alejando el cabello de su rostro, más por cansancio que por respeto. La ascensión la había cansado-- no era tan joven como solía ser-- pero Pilaf no toleraba excusas. En una temblorosa mano sostenía una brillante esfera dorada, su perfecta superficie marcada con una sola estrella roja. "He aquí... la de una estrella."

"Ahhhh ..." Pilaf tomó la Esfera del Dragón, su feo rostro retorciéndose un poco lo que pasó a ser deleite. "¡Por fin!" regañó un poco. "¿Estás segura que esta es verdaderamente una Esfera del Dragón, Mai?"

"Sí, mi Señor..."

"Estamos seguros de eso," Shuu añadió, tratando de mantener sus oídos acostados preocupado que Pilaf no les creyera.

"Sí," interpuso una nueva voz. "Es una Esfera del Dragón. La última Esfera del Dragón."

"_¿Qué?"_ Pilaf se volteó en la dirección del orador, de aquella extraña voz. "¿Quién eres que vienes sin previo aviso a la sala de la gran Pilaf, el legítimo dueño del mundo?"

"Mi nombre no es importante." El extraño envuelto avanzó unos pasos. "Todo lo que importa es que me den la Esfera del Dragón."

"¿Estás loco?" Pilaf gritó, acercando la esfera a su pecho. "¡Nadie me da órdenes! ¡Soy Pilaf!"

"Como has dicho. Pero me temo que tengo que discrepar." La figura alzó una mano. "ERAS Pilaf, posible dueño del mundo."

La explosión de energía agrietó las paredes de piedra y se desmoronó el techo por todas partes. A través del polvo el extraño caminó, eligiendo su camino, pateando losas de piedra aquí y allá, hasta que encontró una en particular. Flexionándose, recuperó la Esfera del Dragón, limpiando las manchas de color rojo oscuro de sus lados de manera ausente. "Gracias," dijo al silencio a su alrededor. "He estado buscando esto. Completa mi conjunto, verás. Y tengo mis propias ideas sobre qué hacer con el Sagrado Dragón cuando aparezca."

* * *

En las profundidades de la meditación, Piccolo todavía sentía la agitación. Sus ojos se abrieron y frunció el ceño. "Que demonios," murmuró, mirando hacia el este. Eso no se sentía como un ki familiar, pero definitivamente era un poderoso. Despegó en esa dirección, impulsado por una vaga inquietud que se acrecentó mientras se acercaba a la fuente. Paro en el aire, parpadeó. Por debajo de sus ojos, los restos de la fortaleza Pilaf yacían aplastados y abandonados. Acercándose, estudió la zona. La muerte estaba en el aire, la reciente muerte, podía sentirlo. "Entonces el pequeño marciano finalmente enfureció a alguien lo suficiente como para matarlo," dijo con entre dientes. "Pequeña pérdida. Tal vez debería encontrar al sujeto responsable y darle las gracias."

Un segundo pico de energía-- éste mucho más familiar-- llamó su atención y giró. En la distancia cercana, un repentino remolino de nubes oscuras habían surgido, a través de truenos dorados que estaba tomando la forma de una espiral de largo, forma serpentina. "Shenlon," Piccolo resopló. Voló en esa dirección a máxima velocidad, sabiendo que el Dragón terminaría de materializarse antes de que llegara, pero todavía con la esperanza de interrumpir el deseo de ser necesario-- y tenía la sensación de que sería necesario; había un extraño frío nudo en su estómago. A Piccolo no le gustaba ni un poco. La última vez que había tenido este mismo presentimiento de fatalidad había sido con la llegada de Majin Buu-- y había sido un poco demasiado cerca del fin del mundo por su gusto. Él podría no ser más Kami, pero maldición, este seguía siendo su planeta.

Delante de él, la cabeza de Shenlon hacía su aparición junto a la pequeña forma del que lo había invocado de su sueño. "Puedo conceder cualquier deseo," tronó, su voz haciendo temblar las piedras. "Dime tu deseo."

La pequeña figura de pie en el suelo, alzó su vista a Shenlon, sin dudar. "Un simple deseo, Dragón Sagrado, y uno fácil de conceder para ti." Llevaba en una mano en un extraño dispositivo de aspecto triangular, que abarca toda su puño y la mayor parte de su brazo inferior, lo alzó hacia el sol poniente. "Deseo... que mueras."

Por primera y última vez en su eterna existencia, Shenlon miraba sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

Luego un rayo de energía oscura se lanzó desde el arma del que lo invocaba, arrojándose a través del corazón de Shenlon como una gran lanza de la noche. El Dragón gruñó, luchó, su cuerpo brillaba como oro de nuevo, entonces parecía enroscarse, haciendo camino a lo largo de un hilo de corriente hacia el hombre sobre el terreno, que reía como loco, mientras las nubes y el viento explotaban en explotaban. "¡MÍA!" gritaba, aumentando la voz por encima de la tempestad. "¡EL ALMA DEL CENTÉSIMO DRAGÓN ES MÍA!"

* * *


	2. Algo simplemente cayó

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Caminando sobre el Sol**

_(Walking on the Sun)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Segunda parte  
"Algo simplemente cayó"

_Algunos fueron hechizados, algunos fueron obligados a ir al infierno, otros sencillamente se cayeron_  
_Y algunos volvieron y lucharon contra la fusión_  
_Y sus hijos son hipócritas o pollitas hippie_  
_Debido a que la moda está golpeando el verdadero significado de la misma_

* * *

Al oeste, Bulma gritó mientras el suelo se sacudía bajo sus pies y buscó algo de que agarrarse, cualquier cosa. Vegeta la agarró, levantando un pie en el aire, bufando. _"¡¿Qué es esta mierda?!"_

"¡Es un terremoto!" Videl jadeó, también elevándose y sosteniendo a la pequeña Pan.

"¡No puede ser!" Gohan sacudió su cabeza. "¡No hubo predicciones de ninguno!"

"¡Eso nunca los detuvo antes, Gohan!"

Krillin también despegó, encontrando eso mejor que quedarse de pie. "¿Tal vez mejor debamos salir de aquí?"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Bulma gritó. "La Corporación Cápsula está construida para mucho más que eso, ¡no se va a caer por unos pocos temblores! Además, si piensan que voy a dejar a Tr--" se detuvo, entonces tembló, "¡TRUNKS!"

Inadvertido por los demás, Mirai Trunks estaba despierto, y más de despierto-- se estaba arrastrando a sí mismo fuera de la cama, con un gruñido muy al estilo Vegeta en su rostro. Medio tambaleándose, medio meciéndose sobre sus inestables pies, llegó a la plataforma y se aferró a ella, abriendo la ventana abierta de par en par, luego cerró sus ojos mientras el viento se desparramaba con la fuerza de un huracán, enviando a Krillin contra la pared opuesta. "¡No!" Gritó. "¡No, no, no!" Alzó un pie, obviamente a punto de lanzarse hacia afuera.

Arrojando Bulma a Gohan (que apresuradamente la atrapó), Vegeta se disparó hacia adelante y agarró los hombros del joven, trayéndolo de vuelta. _"¡Detente!"_ ordenó. "¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!"

Mirai Trunks se giró para mirarlo, aún gruñiendo; luego el gruñido desapareció, sustituido por confusión, luego por una chispa de esperanza. Apretó un puño en el cuello de la camisa de Vegeta. "¿Señor Vegeta?" jadeó. "¿Eres tu? ¿Este es el pasado?"

"¿Señor... Vegeta...?" Vegeta repitió, juntando sus cejas.

Mirai Trunks miró a su alrededor, parpadeando desde Videl a Gohan a Bulma a Krillin y Juuhachi-gou, con esperanza y desesperación mezclándose cada vez más en sus facciones mientras miraba a cada figura. "Es, este es el pasado," dijo, soltándose de Vegeta. "Yo estaba... estaba afuera de la máquina del tiempo... ¿Cómo en el nombre de Kami hice?-- no. No importa." Miró de nuevo a Vegeta. "Tenemos que juntar a todos. Ahora. Podría ser vulnerable hasta que pueda conseguir más poder. Ahora Es nuestra única esperanza."

"¿Qué...?" Dijo Bulma, todavía colgando de los brazos de Gohan.

"¡El Asesino de Dragones!" Trunks gritó con impaciencia, luego puso una mano sobre su boca. "_Lo siento, lo siento mucho_, no quise gritar. Lo siento, Señora Bulma."

"¿¡SEÑORA BULMA?!" Bulma jadeó, luego frunció el ceño. "¡¿Oh, así que no soy lo suficientemente buena como para no ser más tu madre?! ¡Eso es una buena manera de agradecerme por sacarte del hospital! Tuve prácticamente que empujar a los médicos fuera del camino, y todo lo que recibo es un 'Señora Bulma'?"

"Yo, ah, um, es decir," Mirai Trunks tartamudeaba, luego sacudió la cabeza de nuevo con impotencia. "Por favor, ¿puedo disculparme después? Si no nos damos prisa, el mundo entero será destruido."

"Quizás lo mejor sea que nos digas ahora, Trunks," dijo Gohan, acercándose. "No servirá de nada apresurarnos si no sabemos lo que está pasando."

En ese momento Goku reapareció, sosteniendo el Radar del Dragón en una mano. "¡Lo tengo!" cantó, y luego cayó rápidamente mientras el suelo se estremecía bajo sus pies. "¡Oiiii! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quien puso al edificio en patines?"

"No es el edificio, Señor Goku," dijo Mirai Trunks. "Es la Tierra. Está temblando desde el centro. Shenlon, el Dragón Sagrado, el espíritu de la Tierra en sí, está muerto."

"_¿Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee?"_ Goku se disparó en el aire, con la mandíbula completamente abierta. "¡Estás bromeando!"

"Desearía que así sea." Mirai Trunks miró alrededor de nuevo. "...Ehm... Chibi Trunks... ¿dónde está?"

"Lo envié junto a Goten por algunas semillas del ermitaño. Aunque te ves bastante bien sin ellas ahora."

"_Gracias_. --¿Quién es Goten? --No importa, me dicen después. Tengo que hacer esto rápido. ¿Puede explicar mientras nos dirigimos en esa dirección?"

"¿Qué dirección?" Vegeta exigió.

Mirai Trunks se levantó, tomó el Radar del Dragón de Goku, ajustándolo apresuradamente, y luego lo mostró. A un lado del plano un inmenso punto de luz se mostró. "Aquí. Al este. Él estará allí, Ryubarasu. No conozco ningún otro nombre para él."

"Esto es simplemente genial," Krillin observó mientras se reunía con los demás, con un gran chichón en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Acabamos de superar a alguien que trataba de destruir el mundo, y ahora ya estamos de regreso a lo mismo. Hombre, ¿esto es mala suerte o qué?"

Juuhachi-gou no respondió --no a Krillin, por lo menos. En lugar de ello, se volteó a su hija. "Marron, tú te quedas aquí con Bulma. No seas un problema para ella."

"Yo me quedaré también," dijo Videl, acercando un poco más a la pequeña Pan. "Podemos decirles a los pequeños Goten y Trunks donde se han ido. Y estoy seguro de que una vez que el temblor se detenga, la ciudad va a necesitar por lo menos a uno de los Gran Saiyaman."

Gohan asintió y se inclinó, besando a su joven esposa. "Ten cuidado," dijo suavemente.

"Lo tendré..." Videl tocó el rostro de Gohan. "¿Tú también?"

Gohan asintió, y luego siguió al resto de los guerreros por la ventana.

Cuando se habían ido, Bulma se sentó en la cama (que no temblando tan terriblemente como el resto de la habitación) y cruzó sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño. "Típico de los hombres, huyen cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes."

"_S-sí,"_ dijo Videl, una gota de sudor apareció a un lado de su rostro.

"¿Ahora que demonios es esto de lo que has estado hablando?" Vegeta dijo a Mirai Trunks mientras volaban hacia el este.

"Vino a nuestro mundo hace sólo unos días, y llegó a la Corporación Cápsula, exigiendo nuestras Esferas del Dragón. Dijo que su nombre era Ryubarasu, y que necesitaba desesperadamente las Esferas del Dragón." Mirai Trunks pasó una mano a través de su frente, sudando. El esfuerzo de volar estaba tomando más de él de lo que le gustaba, pero cada segundo contaba. "Nos han advertido acerca de él, y cuando le dijimos que no podía tenerlas, no estuvo muy contento."

"Pensé que el Señor Piccolo estaba muerto en tu tiempo," dijo Gohan tranquilamente. "Si eso es así, él realmente no podía conseguir las Esferas del Dragón, ¿o sí?"

"Hay un nuevo Kami, que las recreó," respondió Mirai Trunks. "Hace poco. Son más como las Esferas del Dragón originales de Nameksejin-- conceden tres deseos, no uno."

"Ah, entonces tienen un Dende también," observó Goku.

Mirai Trunks parecía sorprendido por un momento, luego asintió. "Sí, el nombre del nuevo Kami es Dende. --Supongo que eso significa ..."

"_Sí_. Cuando el antiguo Kami y Piccolo se fusionaron-- recuerdas, para luchar contra Cell-- los Nameksejin enviaron al pequeño Dende a tomar su lugar."

"Parece que en ambos tiempos se optó por el mism reemplazo." Mirai Trunks sonrió brevemente, y luego se puso serio una vez más. "Ryubarasu regresó más tarde y trató de tomar las Esferas del Dragón por la fuerza. Luchamos contra él y huyó. Lo perseguí. Mamá estaba cargando la máquina del tiempo para mí entonces-- había decidido volver aquí para ver como estaban todos, y contarles que las cosas estaban mucho mejor para nosotros ahora... él robó la máquina del tiempo. Pensó que era una nave espacial, tal vez."

"Y en cambio lo trajo de vuelta aquí." Juuhachi-gou asintió. "¿Por qué es tan peligroso, este Asesino de Dragones?"

"Él no quiere que las Esferas del Dragón le concedan un deseo. Él quiere al Dragón. Tiene alguna clase de arma que-- que toma todo tu ki, toda la fuerza de tu vida, y lo transforma en poder. Es un artefacto antiguo, dijo Dende." Mirando a su alrededor, Mirai Trunks sacudió la cabeza. "Ha estado robando las almas de todos los Dragones que ha podido encontrar. Cuando tome las almas de cien dragones, se supone que será invencible. Y nuestro Shenlon iba a ser el centésimo. Detuvimos eso-- pero-- creo que debió haber tomado el alma de su Shenlon en cambio... ¡todo es mi culpa!" aceleró, apretando sus puños. "¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera detenido antes de que despegara en la máquina del tiempo! Pero fue todo lo que pude hacer para detenerlo, pensé que me había muerto--"

"Na, _no te preocupes_, Trunks," dijo Goku. "No es nada puedas cambiar ahora, sólo tenemos que derrotarlo, ¡eso es todo!"

"Si podemos, Señor Goku, si podemos."

Los seis volaron en silencio por unos momentos, Mirai Trunks le robó miradas a Juuhachi-gou todo el tiempo. Finalmente, ella le lanzó una fría mirada y preguntó, "¿Me crecieron cuernos?"

"_¿Q-qué? --Oh, lo siento..."_ el muchacho miró adelante, ruborizándose un poco. "Yo... yo sólo me preguntaba... quien era esa pequeña niña que sostenías. Cuando volví del hospital."

"Nuestra," dijo Krillin con orgullo. "Su nombre es Marron."

"¡¿Tú y Juuhachi-gou están casados?!"

"Bueno-- seguro, quiero decir, no creerás que tuvimos a Marron ANTES de--"

"¡No no no!" Mirai Trunks rió apresuradamente. "Es sólo... me preguntaba si... no importa."

"Sí, han pasado bastantes años por aquí." Krillin sollozó un poco. "¿Como están las cosas en donde estás viviendo? Quiero decir... ¿no cambiamos nada...?"

Mirai Trunks sacudió su cabeza."No. Excepto que maté a los otros _Jinzouningen_, y también a Cell. Nuestro pasado no ha cambiado."

"Dios... lo siento... quiero decir, que hiciste todo ese viaje--"

"Está bien, señor Krillin." El joven Saiyajin sonrió. "Créanlo o no, las cosas están mucho mejor. Estamos reconstruyendo las ciudades, y parece que la raza humana va a sobrevivir después de todo."

"¡Oh bien! Genial. Um... ¿cómo está... cómo está tu mamá?"

"Más feliz de lo que ha estado alguna vez." Trunks tomó un largo, largo respiro. "Pero eso es una historia para otro momento. Después de luchar contra Ryubarasu."

"Miren," Gohan interrumpió. "Miren allí delante de nosotros..."

Todos los guerreros alzaron la vista, luego se quedaron quietos. El aire ante ellos se llenó de un muro nubes haciendo contorciones, de un color morado azul-negro, con luces que venían del cielo a la tierra y viceversa. El terreno estaba destrozado por completo, en algunos lugares había ríos de roca fundida. Y todos ellos podían sentir algo rampante a través de sus nervios, la sensación de algún inmenso poder, tocando el corazón de la destrucción, una serpiente preparándose para su golpe venenoso.

"Esperen aquí," dijo tranquilamente Goku. "Vamos a necesitar a Chibi Trunks y a Goten ahora." Poniendo dos dedos en su frente, se teletransportó lejos.

Los demás descendieron y encontraron un lugar para esperar, mirar a la giratoria tempestad. Por su parte, Mirai Trunks estaba feliz de tomar un breve descanso. No se había todo nada, pero no estaba completamente curado, podía sentirlo. Una pequeña triste sonrisa tocó sus labios y se sentó, con la cabeza floja, conservando su fuerza. El más mínimo sonido cerca lo hizo echar un vistazo para ver a Vegeta mirándolo como un halcón. _"¿Sí?"_ dijo.

Eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, Vegeta dijo, "_¿Estás en condiciones de luchar?"_

"_Sí, me quedan todavía fuerzas suficientes para eso,"_ Mirai Trunks respondió, luego frunció el ceño. "Espera un momento--"

"Así que sí entiendes." Al segundo siguiente Mirai Trunks se vio de pie a pulgadas del rostro de Vegeta. "¿Quién te enseñó nuestra lengua, muchacho?"

"Tú lo hiciste."

"No hagas una broma de eso." Lo agitó un poco fuerte. "Pude haberte enseñado a luchar, pero no te enseñé nada más. Así que responde. ¿Dónde aprendiste Saiya-go?"

El joven Saiyajin abrió su boca para contestar, y luego la cerró de nuevo mientras Goku reaparecía con el joven Trunks y Goten sobre él. "Más tarde," le prometió a Vegeta. "Sabe que mantendré mi palabra."

"Hn." Vegeta lo soltó, cruzando sus brazos. "Si quieres mantenerte respirando lo harás."

Mientras tanto, Gohan había se había movido un poco y estaba mirando la pared de fuego y de aire, con una atribulada mirada en su rostro. Krillin se movió a su lado. "¿Algo mal, Gohan?"

"Piccolo." Gohan miró al otro hombre, con ojos preocupados. "He estado tratando de encontrarlo, rastreando su ki, así podría unirse a nosotros. Y no puedo. Debería poder, nunca se esconde de mí. Estoy-- tengo miedo--" señaló a la tormenta. "Él medita en las montañas, Krillin. ¿Qué si él estaba cerca cuando sucedió todo esto?"

"Eso es difícil, Gohan. Sólamente esperemos que no, o si estaba, que seguro que pudo cuidar de sí mismo. Hey, Piccolo es un hombre duro, es inteligente, apuesto a que está esperándonos en alguna parte y de está mantenimiento su ki escondido así Ryubarasu no pueda saber dónde se encuentra."

"Espero que tengas razón, Krillin."

Mientras los guerreros se reunieron, Mirai Trunks tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a Goku. "¿Estás seguro de que los quieres aquí?" preguntó tranquilamente, asintiendo a su joven ser y al muchacho moreno a su lado. "Quiero decir, es obvio que ha sido más largo sido para usted que para mí-- estoy seguro que han sido bien entrenados, pero--"

"_Sí,"_ contestó Goku, con los ojos en el horizonte. "Podríamos necesitar a Gotenks."

"¿Go...tenks..?"

Goku sonrió y puso la mano en la espalda del otro Saiyajin. "¡Han habido muchos cambios desde que estuviste aquí la última vez!"

"Así parece." Sacudiendo su cabeza, Mirai Trunks movió una mano a través de sus sienes, los mismos dos mechones obstinados eran puestos en su lugar. "El pequeño niño-- ¿es suyo, Señor Goku? ¿O de Gohan?"

"Mío, gracias. Es Goten."

"Se parece mucho a usted. Espero que pelee como usted también."

"Sí, Goten es un buen chico." Dándose vuelta, Goku levantó una palma abierta, sobre la que habían tres semillas del hermitaño. "Estas están listas, dijo Karin. Vamos, come una. La forma en que estás actuando, necesitaremos toda nuestra fuerza. Podrías por las dudas guardar el resto también, tienes bolsillos guárdalas."

Mirai Trunks asintió y comió una semilla, sintiendo como la salud lo inundaba de nuevo, luego cuidadosamente escondido las demás. "Era bastante malo con la fuerza de noventa y nueve dragones en él," respondió. "No puedo imaginar cuánto más poderoso sea ahora. Y con Shenlon muerto, no hay esperanza de resurrección. Lo siento tanto, Señor Goku. Nunca quise traerles esto."

"Aa, deja eso. Te culpas demasiado."

Mirai Trunks rió. "Suenas igual a--" se detuvo.

"_¿Qué? _¿Sueno igual a quién?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de Mirai Trunks. "Una muy buen y sabio hombre que conozco."

Mientras tanto, Chibi Trunks había mirando a su homólogo futuro, y finalmente caminó hasta estar frente a él, de brazos cruzados le frunció el ceño. Mirai Trunks luchó para mantener una sonrisa en rostro-- la expresión del chico era tan parecida a la Vegeta ... _yo podría haber sido como así, si Papá hubiera vivido._ _Siento un gran poder en él._ _Mucho más del que tuve a su edad._ _Debería haber sabido que el Señor Goku sabe lo que está haciendo._ "_Hola_, Chibi Trunks," dijo tranquilamente. "_Soy_ Mirai Trunks."

"¿Realmente eres yo?" dijo Chibi Trunks.

"Así es. De alguna manera, de cualquier modo. De donde y cuando vengo... los otros guerreros murieron cuando yo era un bebé. Tenemos mucha diferencias, de cualquier modo." Mirai Trunks miró brevemente a Vegeta. "Él está aquí para enseñarte, mi padre no estuvo."

La expresión de Chibi Trunks se suavizó. _"Lo siento,"_ dijo, bajando sus brazos. "Supongo... tal vez duela verme entonces. Soy algo así como..." Bajó su cabeza y miró a Mirai Trunks a través de una simple sombra un poco más grande que la del otro Saiyajin. "Soy algo así como todo lo que perdiste."

"No, pequeño príncipe." Mirai Trunks se agachó, para estar al nivel de los ojos del muchacho. "La primera vez que vine aquí, fue con la esperanza de cambiar el pasado. Quizás no cambié el mío, pero ayudé a salvar tu mundo, tu futuro, de que se convierta en el mío... y aprendí qué tipo de hombres eran mi padre y el Señor Goku y todos los otros guerreros que nunca hubiera podido conocer. Ese fue un gran regalo. Todo lo que hice y aprendí aquí me preparó para volver a mi propio tiempo y hacerlo mejor, también."

"Basta de hablar," Vegeta interrumpió. "¿Dónde está este 'Asesino de Dragones' que has estado diciendo que es tan fuerte? No siento nada."

"Tiene que estar cerca de aquí..." Levantándose, Mirai Trunks tomó el Radar del Dragón modificado. "Esto dice que estamos prácticamente sobre de él."

"Vegeta tiene razón, sin embargo," Krillin dijo, explorando el área con cautela. "No siento nada tampoco-- bueno, nada realmente en un único sitio. Si este sujeto es tan poderoso como dices que es, ¡debería resaltar como un relámpago en una noche oscura!"

"A menos que..." Gohan se detuvo.

"A menos que ¿qué?"

"A menos que su poder sea tan grande que esté todo a nuestro alrededor... de manera que todo se siente igual. Si estamos de pie en su aura... rodeado de ella... no hay manera de saber la diferencia. Sería como estar de pie en un charco de agua. No podrías diferenciar una gota de otra."

"Oh hombre," Krillin gruñó, "¡no me gusta como suena eso!"

"Juuhachi-gou," dijo Goku tranquilamente. "Tu tienes otras maneras de sentir el ki. ¿Qué ves?"

La _Jinzouningen_ asintió una vez y tomó algunos pasos hacia adelante, con sus ojos azules revisando el campo. "Una gran cantidad de perturbaciones eléctricas... magnéticas también," dijo finalmente. "Como si los polos se hubieran movido. Como si la energía del mundo se estuviera concentrando poco a poco en este lugar, más de donde debería estar. Es sólo un poco en este momento. Pero puedo decirles que es cada vez mayor."

"_Papá..."_ Goten señaló. "La tormenta se está haciendo demasiado grande."

"Y está viniendo para aquí," Chibi Trunks dijo.

"Así que es otra cosa." Mirai Trunks cerró sus ojos mientras una ráfaga de viento trajo consigo algo de arena. "¿Qué es eso, allí, al margen de las nubes?"

"...¡SEÑOR PICCOLO!" Gohan se levantó, y despegó hacia allá. "¡Señor Piccolo!"

"¡Gohan! _¡Detente! ¡Espera!_" Goku alzó una mano como si tratara de sostener a su hijo mayor, y luego la bajó cuando Gohan continuó. "Prepárense, _todos._"

Mientras Gohan se acercaba, la sonrisa de bienvenida se fue de su rostro. Piccolo no estaba volando, estaba siendo arrastrado por una ráfaga de viento, que ahora golpeó a Gohan, haciéndolo detenerse. Le tomó un verdadero esfuerzo luchar a través de ella e interceptar al Nameksejin, y sostenerlo. "Picc--" Los ojos de Gohan se ampliaron. "_¡No!_ ¡SEÑOR PICCOLO!"

Lo que estaba en brazos de Gohan era sólo apenas reconocible como su mentor alienígena. Faltaba un brazo y su túnica estaba desgarrada, rota y rasgada, demasiadas heridas en el cuerpo del Nameksejin. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, uno hinchado por un gran hematoma. El otro abierto, débilmente, mirando al joven. "Go...han..."

"¿Quién? ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!"

"Yo lo hice." La voz sonó como un trueno, y tenía incluso menos humanidad. Gohan alzó la vista para ver a un hombre de pie en el cielo, con incontables arcos de energía torciéndose a su alrededor como llamas. Era casi como el aura de un Saiyajin-- pero oscura, un negro que dañaba los ojos si se veía demasiado tiempo. Con una mano levantada casi desafiante. "El Legendario Súper Saiyajin, Son Gohan. El Gran Saiyaman. Buenas palabras para escribir en tu lápida."

"¡GOHAAAAN!" Gokou gritó, alzándose en el aire. Los demás lo siguieron hasta que el Asesino de Dragones disparó, arcos de energía negra saltando hacia Piccolo y Gohan. Gohan se movió, pero no con la suficiente rapidez; parte del disparo le hirió la espalda. Gritó, cayendo del aire como una piedra, sólo apenas manteniendo el agarre de su amigo. Mirai Trunks se separó del grupo para ayudarlo mientras los demás luchaban.

Mientras puso su brazo alrededor de Gohan, Mirai Trunks soltó un jadeo. Cuando el haz había mostrado su marca, la piel de Gohan se mostró sin daños, pero de un color blanco mortal. "Gohan... _¡¿qué... porqué?!"_

"T..Trunks...Trunks..." Los ojos de Gohan perdieron concentración, giraron en su cabeza y quedaron inmóviles. Rápidamente Trunks cerró ambos brazos alrededor de él y Piccolo, bajándolos a la tierra, y luego miró hacia arriba de nuevo, preocupado_._ _¿Podría eso haber sido el arma?_ _¿Sobre la que Dende nos advirtió?_ "¡No dejes que las explosiones negras te golpeen!" gritó, con la esperanza de que pudieran escucharlo por encima de los vientos. "¡Cuidado!" Sin saber qué más hacer, se quitó su chaqueta, cubrió a Gohan con ella-- el otra joven Saiyajin parecía estar en shock-- y los acomodó tanto como pudo.

Arriba, los guerreros rodearon al Asesino de Dragones con cautela. He seemed to barely notice them. Parecía que apenas se percaten. "Cien," murmuró en voz alta, estudiando sus manos. "Un centenar de dragones. Como queman dentro mío. Cómo me hacen estar sediendo, este poder. ¿Cuánto más tiempo antes de que este planeta se seque?" 'Heme aquí, me he convertido en la Muerte, el destructor de mundos'..." rió.

"_¡Maldito pedazo de mierda!"_ Vegeta gritó, torciendo su rostro. "¡¿Piensas que caeremos como perros y te permitiremos hacer lo que te plazca?! ¡Insecto! ¡Te destruiremos!"

Ryubarasu levantó su vista hacia el furioso Saiyajin. "Príncipe Vegeta. Príncipe de Vegetasei," murmuró. "Déjame darte un mayor reino que gobernar. Dos mundos muertos en lugar de uno." Su mano se alzó de nuevo, la energía ébano ya comenzaba a brillar a su alrededor. El disparo se concentró, pero Vegeta estaba preparado, y dejó que la gravedad tire de él hacia abajo lejos del camino de fuego negro mientras se lanzaba desde el aire hacia donde había estado sólo un segundo antes. Todavía la sentía tirar de él, como un imán de atracción de acero, disminuyendo su ki. En respuesta se alejó, explotando en un fuego dorado, y ahuecó sus manos frente a él. "¡FINAL FLASH!"

Ryubarasu sólo levantó su mano una vez más. La sombra no sólo desvió el ataque de Vegeta; parecía devorarlo, para cancelarlo completamente. Pero mientras se ocupaba de uno de los ataques, Juuhachi-gou y Krillin aparecieron a los lados y lo golpearon. Se sacudió hacia adelante, girando con el ceño fruncido para dispararles.

"¡Sí!" Krillin se alejó de la dirección del camino. "Si no podemos golpearo, ¡podemos lastimarlo! ¡Vamos muchachos!"

"No tienes idea," replicó el Asesino de Dragones,envando disparo trans disparo tras él mientras Krillin los esquivaba, los eludía, saltaba o simplemente se corría. "¡Idiota, imbécil! ¡Tengo el poder de un centenar de dragones! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo soportará tu poca fuerza?!"

"¡Suficientemente de esto!" Abalanzánso, Vegeta golpeó con un hombro a la espalda de Ryubarasu, y luego azotó golpe tras golpe en su columna vertebral y en los riñones antes de terminar con un aluvión de ráfagas de ki que envió al Asesino de Dragones cayendo hacia la tierra. Mientras impactaba, Vegeta estiró una palma. "¡BIG BANG ATTACK!"

En el suelo, Mirai Trunks cruzó sus brazos frente a él, protegiéndose a él y a los otros dos de los daños que habría por el ataque de Vegeta. Parpadeó a través del polvo. _¡I...Increíbe!_ _¡Poderoso-!_ _¡Cuan poderoso es él!_ _¡No tenía ni idea de eso-!_ _Todos los guerreros aquí se han vuelto mucho más fuertes desde que estuve aquí la última._ _Tal vez..._ _Tal vez puedan gana__r..._

Arriba, Vegeta se abalanzó un poco, sonriendo. "Demasiado para el poder de un centenar de dragones," dijo.

"¡Vegeta, cuidado!" Goku advirtió. "¡No te acerques demasiado!"

"Cállate, Kakarotto. No necesito un guerrero de clase baja como tú me diga como luchar!" Vegeta se acercó más, queriendo saborear su victoria.

La oscura luz se lanzó hacia él, atrapándolo a un lado. Gritó, sintiendo como su poder se iba de él como si fuera agua, y se arrojó instintivamente a un lado para detener el contacto. Desorientado, intentó enderezarse, ganar altura, y en lugar de cerrar la herida cayó al suelo. Mientras sacudía su cabeza, luchando por aclararla --toda su parte izquierda se sentía como si fuera congelada por fuego-- el Asesino de Dragones avanzaba hacia él.

"¡¡Papa!!" Chibi Trunks voló, y su cabello se levantaba mientras se convertía en Super Saiyajin, con Goten a sus talones. "¡No lo toques! ¡No te dejaré!"

"¡Vas a tener tu trasero bien pareado ahora mismo!" Goten añadió. "Te mostraremos algo de verdadero poder!"

"_¡Esperen!_ ¡Trunks! Goten!" Goku apretó los puños, y luego los hizo a un lado. "¡Krillin, Juuhachi-gou! ¡Todos a la vez!" Disparó un Kamehameha, destruyendo la tierra alrededor del Asesino de Dragones, evitando su acercamiento. Al mismo tiempo Juuhachi-gou y Krillin dispararon, tratando de atrapar a Ryubarasu en un fuego cruzado.

Con una última mirada de preocupación a Piccolo y Gohan, Mirai Trunks sacó su espada y saltó al aire, en posición. Mientras Ryubarasu se volteaba para desviar los ataques de los demás guerreros, movió la cuchilla en un movimiento mortal, rebanando el brazo del Asesino de Dragones desde casi el hombro, luego lanzándose a atacarlo de nuevo en el lado de las costillas, cortando al hombre a la mitad.

"¡Sí!" Krillin gritó mientras Ryubarasu caía. "¡Lo tienes! ¡Así se hace, Trunks!"

"¡Genial, Trunks!" Goku repitió.

Mirai Trunks no respondió. Estaba mirando a su espada.

La brillante hoja de la misma.

La brillante, sin marcar, sin sangre, cuchilla de la misma.

Detrás de él, el cuerpo de Ryubarasu brillaba de un fuerte dorado. En el baño de luz su brazo se regeneraba, la herida se cerró y desapareció. Se irguió, flexionando su mano restaurada, asientiendo pensativamente.

"¿Huh?" Krillin parpadeó.

"_Qué demonios," _Juuhachi-gou gruñó entre dientes. "Se cura."

Con una lenta sonrisa Ryubarasu se volteó. "Buen golpe, joven príncipe," dijo. "Si hubiera sido mortal, estaría muerto. Pero tengo el alma de un centenar de dragones dentro de mí. ¿Cuántos deseos pueden conceder un centenar de dragones?"

"¡¿DESEOS?!" Krillin casi cae del cielo por el shock. "Oh diooos, ¡no me digas que puede hacer eso TAMBIÉN! Eso es demasiado injusto. Oye, ¿es el momento de irnos? ¡Quiero salir de este hotel!"

"Sí," dijo Ryubarasu, sin mirar. "Es, como dices, 'tiempo de irse'." Alzó sus manos. Una vez más la luz dorada lo bordeó y comenzó a crecer. Y crecer. Latido tras latido su cuerpo se ampliada hasta que supero desde el suelo, 100 pies o más. "Esquívenme ahora, hombrecitos. O arrodíllense y esperen que yo tome sus vidas."

"¡En guardia!" Krillin extendió una mano. "¡KIENZAN!"

"¡ENERGY WAVE!" Juuhachi-gou disparó también, acercándose más a su marido. El Asesino de Dragones simplemente alzó una mano, dejando que la energía rebotara y se desvaneciera.

Mientras tanto, Mirai Trunks estaba corriendo a donde Goten y Chibi Trunks luchaban para ayudar a Vegeta a levantarse. Luchando, porque Vegeta estaba mitad alejándolos con el brazo que le funcionaba bien. "Señor Vegeta, no," dijo, tratando de poner un brazo alrededor del furioso guerrero. "Tenemos que salir de aquí--" el aliento salía de él mientras Vegeta le daba un codazo fuerte en la boca del estómago.

"Maldito," Vegeta bufó con impaciencia, "¡no me toques! No necesito tu ayuda. Has olvidado quién soy yo, evidentemente." Se volteó al Trunks más joven, empujándolo un poco más suavemente. "Muévete, mocoso. Tú y el mocoso de Kakarotto están en mi camino."

"Papá, por favor," suplicó Chibi Trunks, y luego se detuvo, mirando más allá de Vegeta mientras una sombra caía detrás de ellos cuatro. Ryubarasu avanzaba hacia ellos, una oscura orbe ya crecía en su palma.

"¡HIYAAAAHHHH!" Arqueándose hacia abajo, Goku golpeó las rodillas del Asesino de Dragones, haciéndolo tropezar. Mientras lo hacía, Goku se alejó, tomó un profundo respiro, y gritó. Energía chocó y golpeó el aire a su alrededor mientras su cabello se volvía dorado, y luego se transformó en una larga melena que llegó casi a la cintura, reduciendo sus cejas y ampliando su cuerpo.

"_¡D...D...Dios!"_ Mirai Trunks se sostuvo, consciente de que estaba tartamudeando, luego sacudió su cabeza, sin creer lo que sus sentidos le decían. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Super Saiyajin Tres," dijo Goten. "Papá puede hacer eso!"

"Tr... Tr... ¡¡TRES?!"

"¡Uh huh! ¿Quieres vernos a mí y aTrunks hacerlo también?"

Mirai Trunks casi escuchó a la barrera del sonido romperse mientras su mandíbula caía. "¿A... ustedes..?"

"_¡Sí!"_ Volteándose, Goten miró a Chibi Trunks. "¡Oi! ¡Hagámoslo!"

"_¡Sí!"_ Chibi Trunks asintió, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y los dos muchachos avanzaron unos pasos, se detuvieron lado a lado, y se pusieron en posición. "¡Fuuuuuu-sión! ¡HAAAA!" Una feroz luz cegadora llenó el aire, y cuando se desvaneció una figura estaba de pie donde hubo habido dos tan sólo segundos antes.

Con una sonrisa, Gotenks señaló al Asesino de Dragones. "¡Oi, OI! ¡Ahora estás en problemas! ¡Te estás enfrentando al Super Saiyajin Nivel Tres GOTENKS!" Se disparó en el aire, tomando una posición al lado Goku.

"_D..dios,"_ murmuró Mirai Trunks, observándolos. "Como Gogeta..."

"¿Go quién?" Krillin se rascó la cabeza.

"Lo explicaré más adelante, Señor Krillin."

"Sabes, me estoy empezando a cansar del 'explicar después'."

"Si no detenemos al Asesino de Dragones, no importara si lo explico ahora o más tarde-- no va habrá ninguna diferencia de cualquier modo."

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. También podríamos tomar asiento y ver. Esto debe ser corto y dulce. Gotenks normalmente es algo malo a la hora de pelar, pero Goku lo mantendrá en movimiento-- verás, la fusión sólo dura--"

"Treinta minutos," Trunks terminó, viendo como los dos guerreros se movían en su posición.

"Oye, ¿cómo sabías?" Mientras Mirai Trunks abría su boca, Krillin alzó una mano. "No me digas, no me digan-- me lo 'explicarás más adelante'. Hombre, a este ritmo, estarás hablando hasta el próximo año."

"No estoy muy seguro." Juuhachi-gou acomodó su cabello y miró intensamente. "Goku y Gotenks son muy poderosos. Pero Ryubarasu también lo es."

"No puede ser más poderoso que Majin Buu... ¿O sí?"

Juuhachi-gou sólo miró a su marido y no dijo nada.

Mirai Trunks tragó, luego se arrodilló junto a Piccolo y Gohan, haciendo que Vegeta les echara un rápido vistazo. Vegeta estaba de pie un poco lejos del grupo, masajeando ausentemente su brazo herido, al parecer tratando de devolverle un poco más de vida para otra ronda de lucha. Hubo un fuerte fuego de ira en su mirada mientras miraba a Goku, ira... y una amarga, a regañadientes, anhelo de admiración. Luego movió su mirada hacia Trunks, y durante unos segundos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. _Él no puede hacer eso,_ Trunks se dio cuenta. _No ha llegado a ese estado todavía._ _Y lo está comiendo vivo saber que Goku puede._ _Si sólo pudiera decirle--_ precipitadamente bajó su mirada, dando a Vegeta una clase de victoria, luego se ocupó en atender a los otros heridos. Rompiendo una de los restantes semillas por la mitad, cuidadosamente le dio a cada guerrero una parte. No sería de mucha ayuda en total, pero los pondría de pie, esperaba.

En un momento Gohan gruñó y se agitó, sentándose, una mano en su cabeza, mientras Trunks recuperaba su chaqueta. "Ddonndee.. --¡Señor Piccolo!"

"Cállate, Gohan," el bajo gruñido vino, "algunos de nosotros estamos ocupados tratando de reconstruir nuestros miembros." El Nameksejin, con los dientes apretados, bufó, aumento la voz a casi un rugido de esfuerzos mientras el brazo se regeneraba, disparándose completo de su escondido muñón. Lo flexionó, y luego asintió. "Estoy bastante harto de tener que hacer esto. Primero Raditz, ahora este cabeza de pera."

Un ruido y unas luces les hizo olvidar de toda cualquier otra preocupación y miraron al cielo. Goku y Gotenks estaban encerrando en círculos al Asesino de Dragones como si fueran lobos, uno en acercándose y alejándose cuando él golpeaba, mientras que el otro se aprovecharon de la apertura para liberar un disparo de ki o un golpe. Ya Ryubarasu parecía haberse cansado; sus movimientos estaban empezando a hacerse más lentos.

"Parecen estar ganando," dijo Juuhachi-gou.

"¡Vamos a darles algo de ayuda entonces!" Krillin corrió una poca distancia hacia adelante, alzando ambas manos, y arrojó dos Kienzans, uno a cada una de las piernas del Asesino de Dragones. Mientras las cortaban en rodajas, achicando a la gran forma, ambos Goku y Gotenks giraron en círculos, embistiendo al Asesino de Dragones con todas sus fuerzas. En el mismo momento dispararon todos los demás, un sonido como el propio mundo rompiéndose en dos.

Luego, silencio, a excepción de los ecos de los disparos y un rugoso tenue rayo de desde arriba.

"¿Lo... lo hicimos?" Preguntó Gohan.

"No seas idiota. Nada pudo haber sobrevivido eso," Vegeta se reía. "Demasiado para el omnipotente Asesino de Dragones."

"No te pongas arrogante," dijo Piccolo, cerrando un poco los ojos mientras trataba de ver a través del polvo. "Pensaste lo mismo sobre Majin Buu, también."

"Cállate, hombre verde, antes de que te haga comer tus propios. Mientras están todavía conectados a tu cuerpo."

Piccolo sonrió. "Puedes intentarlo."

"_¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!"_ Gotenks se tocó su nariz, y luego puso sus puños sobre sus caderas y se dio vuelta, sonriendo a los demás Guerreros Zeta. "¡Gotenks salva el día otra vez! ¡Síiii!" Alzó un pequeño puño en el aire, sumamente complacido.

Cerca de allí, Goko no compartía su entusiasmo. Él también miraba igual de intensamente en el polvo, con todos los sentidos alerta. Ya había comprendido las consecuencias de la declaración de Ryubarasu acerca de los 'deseos'... Si incluso el más mínimo fragmento de vida o consciencia seguía existiendo, entonces el Asesino de Dragones podía simplemente utilizar los poderes robados de los dragones para desearse a sí mismo estar completamente curado y aún más poderoso. Para detenerlo, tenían que golpearlo lo suficientemente duro en un ataque para matarlo instantáneamente. No podía sentir nada revolviéndose por allá, pero no habían sido capaces de detectar a Ryubarasu antes-- se tensó, de repente, sintiendo una ráfaga de energía que emanaba por debajo de la tierra, seguido por un movimiento. "¡GOTENKS!" gritó, ya en movimiento.

Gotenks, atrapado a medio alardear, parpadeó, luego se volteó, justo a tiempo para ver una gran mano dirigiéndose hacia él, como si él fuera una mosca. _"Ups, mi error..."_ se las arregló para salir, al igual que la mano. Cayó hacia abajo y golpeó contra la tierra tan duro que la abrió en grietas, golpeó-- y se separó, la fusión finalizó prematuramente.

Girando, Ryubarasu disparó uno de sus oscuros ataques a Goku. Goku se teletransportó fuera de su camino con el Shukan Idou, y reapareció junto a Goten y Chibi Trunks ayudándolos. Apenas esquivó un segundo ataque, y un tercero, mientras volaba de nuevo hacia el grupo, dejando a los inconscientes cuerpos de los niños caer en brazos que los esperaban antes de voltearse y ahuecar sus manos a un lado. "¡Kaaaa...me... Haaaa... me... HAAAA!"

Ryubarasu, resoplando, cansado, se encontró con el disparo de Goku. Por un largo momento, mientras los demás se alejaban del camino, las dos ondas de energía, positiva y negativa, luchaban hacia atrás y hacia delante, mientras Goku luchaba para enviar tanta energía para que Ryubarasu no pueda absorberla toda, en tanto que el Asesino de Dragones luchaba por soportar el poder que venía hacia él. Pulgada a pulgada el Kamehameha superaba el ataque del Asesino de Dragones, hasta que estaba a meros metros de Goku mismo.

"¡Goku!" gritó Krillin. "¡Que se vaya! ¡Sal de ahí!"

"_¡Papá!"_ Gohan acunó a Goten. "_¡Rápido!_ Si te golpea--"

"¡Esto es una locura! ¡Él solamente se está volviendo más poderoso!" Krillin apretó sus puños. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a detener esto!"

Ryubarasu alejó su cabeza y reía. "¿Cómo, tontos? La respuesta es sencilla. ¡NO PUEDEN!" Golpeó dos manos hacia adelante y el disparo negro voló a través del Kamehameha, dirigiéndose directamente a Goku. Lo atrapó de lleno y gritó mientras le quitaba la energía, obligándolo a dejar la transformación del Súper Saiyajin Tres. Se desplomó como un pájaro con las alas rotas y se golpeó duro, sin moverse.

Descartándolo por el momento, Ryubarasu se volteó a los demás. "Ahora. Todos ustedes han sido mucho más problemas de lo que pensaba. Esta vez los eliminaré primero." Haces de energía nocturna comenzaron a crujir y lanzarse hacia todos ellos, alejándolos. Al mismo tiempo, el terreno-- quizás destrozada por la titánica conmoción que ya había recibido-- comenzó a resquebrajarse y fisurarse, haciendo que los pasos sean doblemente traicioneros.

"¡Papaaaaaa!" Gohan entregó a Goten a Mirai Trunks y se dirigió en esa dirección, buceando y esquivando frenéticamente mientras trataba de llegar a su padre. Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta y Juuhachi-gou establecieron un patrón de cobertura para los ataques, con la esperanza de distraer al Asesino de Dragones. Funcionó, pero no en la forma en la que tal vez hubieran querido; él alzó un brazo y disparó hacia ellos, un disparo normal esta vez, pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para enviarlos a volar a todos. Luego sus ojos se concentraron en Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks y Goten.

"No..." Mirai Trunks tomó medio paso atrás, con la mente corriéndole. Despegó, los convertiría a ellos tres en un blanco perfecto si no lo hacía. Si se quedaba ahí, podría acabar con ellos. Todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de evitar el principal ataque-- Goten y Chibi Trunks aún estaban demasiado débiles y aturdidos para soportar cualquier clase de batalla-- y esperaba que los demás se recuperaran lo suficientemente rápido como para poder sacar a los niños de ahí. Sin quitar nunca sus ojos de Ryubarasu, sacó la última semilla del ermitaño, y la puso en la mano de su joven homólogo. "Trunks," susurró, "pártela a la mitad, y dale la otra parte a Goten. Luego quiero que se vayan y se cubran lo más rápido que puedan."

"_Pero_, Trunks--" Chibi Trunks comenzó a protestar.

"No, Trunks. Estás exhausto por la fusión, Goten también. Necesitaremos de sus fuerzas más tarde. TIENEN que hacer lo que digo."

"Trunks..." Goten parpadeó, con los ojos muy preocupados. "¿No vas a morir, verdad?"

"No lo tengo planeado, Goten. Prepárense." Se las arregló para ponerse delante del par mientras Ryubarasu levantó ambas manos, con negra energía brillando a su alrededor. "Prepárate--"

Algo se volvió borroso en el aire, demasiado rápido para que Mirai Trunks realmente vea lo que era antes de que se sintiera levantado. Instintivamente miró la Goten y a Chibi Trunks, apretándolos fuerte mientras lo que sea que fuere tomaba velocidad. En el mismo momento, sintió cuatro kis familiares parpadear repentinamente-- teletransportados allí, o simplemente abandonando el uso de máscaras para revelar sus propias identidades-- y jadeó, consciente de quien tenía que ser, debía ser, quien lo sostenía. "¡Juu-chan--!"

"¿A quién esperabas, _lavandita_," dijo Mirai Juuhachi-gou, con una media sonrisa en su voz "¿al vendedor de fideos?"


	3. Mira como el mundo se agota

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Caminando sobre el Sol**

_(Walking on the Sun)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Tercera parte**  
**"Mira como el mundo se agota"**

_Así que no te sientes, alejes y mira como el mundo se agota  
Noticias a las diez: tu barrio está siendo atacado  
Así que aléjate de las grietas antes que las grietas de alejen a ti  
Necesitas estar allí cuando tu bebé tenga la suficiente edad como para relacionar_

* * *

Confundido, Krillin parpadeó rápidamente retiradas a las reiteradas formas, luego a su izquierda-- donde Gohan estaba ayudando a Goku mientras ambos corrían a unirse a la batalla una vez más-- hasta entonces, en el cielo, donde sus sentidos le dijeron lo imposible. "¡Esto... no puedo.. esto no está sucediendo!" gritaba mientras las voces flotaban en la tranquilidad entre los relámpagos:

"Kaaaaaa- meeeee--"

"¡Maaaasennn--!"

"Maaakanko SAA--"

"FINALLLL--"

El resto de las palabras se perdieron en un rugido de energía que azotó al Asesino de Dragones en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rostro contra el suelo. Con un furioso grito después de rodar, disparando hacia sus agresores, solo que simplemente ellos desaparecieron de la existencia, para reaparecer frente a su rostro y disparar por segunda vez. Esta vez el grito de Ryubarasu era uno de dolor mientras sus ojos se cerraban, momentáneamente cegados.

Entonces el aire frente a Krillin se volvió borroso y se sintió a sí mismo levantado-- todos ellos fueron agarrados, Piccolo, Vegeta, Juuhachi-gou, Gohan y Goku-- y el mundo parpadeó alrededor de ellos.

Lo siguiente que Krillin supo, era que había acomodado de pie suavemente en el piso de un océano en algún lugar. Giró, tomando posición instintivamente, y luego se detuvo, mirando a su salvador. "Guh... Guh..." Tartamudeó mientras una mano descendía suavemente sobre su cabeza y el hombre frente a él sonrió; melancólico, un poco triste y un poco feliz a la vez.

"_Hola_, Krillin," dijo Goku. "Te ves bastante bien. Me gusta el cabello. Deberías dejarlo."

"¡¿GOKU?!" Inmediatamente Krillin dio un paso atrás, tropezó, cayó sentado, y miró alrededor. "¡Pero tú estás-- estás allí!" Se detuvo, notando que había más que sólo dos Gokus. Habían dos Piccolos, idénticamente vestidos, mirándose con cautela una vez más antes de relajarse, dos Gohans, uno más musculoso que el otro, cada uno vestido con los colores de los Son-- aunque, ahora que miraba más de cerca, Krillin vio, que no eran exactamente iguales; los colores de estos recién llegados eran más oscuros, un azul noche y un rojo anaranjado. Dos Juuhachi-gou, una de pelo largo y abrazada al lado de Mirai Trunks _(¿¡MIRAI TRUNKS!?)_ y una no, intercambiando lo que sólo puede ser calificado como la más fría mirada del lado de un monstruo. Dos Vegetas, uno llevaba su armadura Saiyajin como una marca de orgullo, gruñendo al otro Vegeta; y... dos Gokus.

En tranquilad, Mirai Trunks se puso de pie y miró a Vegeta. "Tú querías saber quién me enseñó Saiya-go," dijo, y caminó un poco más para estar al lado del otro Vegeta, el de la armadura. "Y yo te dije que tú lo hiciste. Era la verdad. Señor Vegeta... este es mi padre, de mi tiempo. Y nuestro Señor Goku, y Gohan, y Piccolo. La razón por la que mi madre está tan feliz en estos días es que... encontramos una manera de traerlos a ellos cuatro nuevo." Sonrió, un poco avergonzadamente. "Admito, que estaba tratando de mantenerlo secreto así podía sorprenderlos... pero supongo que el momento de sorpresas se terminó."

"_¡Diossss!"_ Goku se quitó el polvo de su cuerpo y caminó para mirar a su otro yo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¡Te ves igual que yo!-- ¿Hm?" Sorprendido, se inclinó para revisar la cintura del otro Goku, y luego gritó: "¡AIAIAAAAAA! TIENES UNA COLAAAAAA!"

"¡¿Cola?!" Vegeta explotó, cerrando los puños de repente. _"¡¿Qué es esta mierda?!"_

"Saa, saa, Vegeta, no te enfades ahora," el segundo Goku-- Mirai Goku, Krillin supuso que deberían llamarlo así-- dijo, levantando sus manos. "Es sólo la forma en que regresamos, ¿sabes? Decidimos mantenerlas."

"¿Y cuál es tu problema de cualquier modo, trasero desnudo, que tengamos nuestras colas?" añadió Mirai Vegeta.

Las manos de Vegeta comenzaron a brillar con la energía. "Lo haré mi problema si me place, intento de segunda clase de mí."

"Eso suena como un desafío." Mirai Vegeta se enderezó, azotando la cola y enroscándola alrededor de su cintura. Una plena lucha podría haber estallado, de no ser por Mirai Trunks, quien intervino entre ellos. _"Por favor,"_ dijo, "Papá... Señor Vegeta... ahora no es momento, ¡tenemos que preocuparnos del Asesino de Dragones!"

"Hnn." Mirai Vegeta bajó sus manos. "Luego entonces, _mi error_."

"_Pedazo de insecto,"_ Vegeta murmuró en respuesta, luego se movió unos pasos, volteándose.

"¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí todos ustedes, de todos modos?" Juuhachi-gou dijo, abandonando su mirada fija con su 'doble'. "No creo que hayan bajado de un autobús."

"Bulma," dijo Mirai Gohan. "Después de que el Asesino de Dragones robara la primera máquina del tiempo, construyó otra. Hicimos 2 o 3 viajes cortos hasta que volvimos al pasado-- aa, _lo siento_, a la actualidad-- hasta que sentimos el ki de Trunks."

"Esto es taaaaaan geniaaaaaaaal," dijo Chibi Trunks, dándose la vuelta para mirar alrededor a todos.

"_¡Sí!"_ Goten estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo. "¡Es como todos en estéreo!-- _Ehm_..." Se detuvo contando a todos, luego miró a Mirai Goku. "_Ehm... papá_-- um.. Mirai Goku, ¿donde estoy? ¿No quise luchar?"

"_Papá..."_ Mirai Goku miró a Goku. "¿Es tuyo?"

"_Sí_. Se llama Goten."

Agachándose, Mirai Goku miró más a Goten. "¿Cuántos años tienes, Goten?"

"Ummm..." Goten contó apresuradamente. "¡Tengo casi 10!"

Una vez más una melancólica sonrisa, y Mirai Goku puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Goten. _No,"_ dijo tranquilamente. "No tengo un Goten. En mi tiempo, morí antes de que Chi-chi y yo podamos tener otro niño. Sólo volví del Templo Sagrado hace dos años. La hora de que Mirai Goten nazca ya pasó; Gohan es mi único hijo."

"Ohhhhh..." En un impulso Goten arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello Mirai Goku para un abrazarlo. "_Lo siento_, no quise ponerte triste."

"Es emotivo," Vegeta dijo. "Pero como alguien más acaba de recordarnos, tenemos otras cosas en las que pensar."

"Es bueno ver como algunas cosas nunca cambian," Mirai Piccolo observó. "Veo el Vegetal es tan odioso aquí como el que se encuentra en nuestro tiempo."

"Sí," dijo Piccolo, "que bueno depender de algunas cosas, o no. Te da una agradable sensación cálida hogareña."

"Él no va a esperar que terminemos los debates." Mirai Gohan señaló. "Miren."

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras seguían el gesto del joven para ver el cielo sobre ellos en tormentas, líneas rojas corriendo a través de el mientras las nubes se resquebrajaban.

"_Imposible,"_ Gohan resopló. "Es como ser destrozado..."

"Creo que lo es," dijo su homólogo futuro. "Creo que todo se está destrozando. Está siendo arrastrado al Asesino de Dragones, para alimentarlo. Él es como un gran agujero negro. Y después de que la Tierra..."

"Todo en el universo entero," Gohan terminó, costándole tragar. "_Sí_, puedo verlo. Quería ser la cosa más poderosa en el universo, ¿ne? Así que... si tiene todo el poder EN el universo, su deseo se cumple."

Asintiendo Goku cerró ambos y gritó, obligándose a convertirse otra vez en Super Saiyajin tres, golpeando con el ki a los demás, que todos instintivamente se cubrieron... Con excepción de Mirai Goku, quien estaba de pie, con los ojos abiertos y maravillados. _Qué.._ ¡Sí que _han luchado aquí!..._ _¡Que requeriría de tanto poder!... Un nuevo poder.. ¡¿Otro nivel ..??_ Como si en un sueño, miraba la transformación, una emoción salvaje superando la sorpresa. _Más allá del Super Saiyajin..._ _¿Podría aprender a hacerlo también..?_

Abriendo sus ojos, Goku miró alrededor. "Esta es la última oportunidad," dijo solemnemente. "Lo detenemos ahora, o nunca. Si no lo detenemos esta vez, será demasiado fuerte la próxima vez para poder siquiera herirlo. Trunks; Goten. Ustedes dos vayan ahora. Salgan de aquí."

"Pero, _papá_--" Goten comenzó a protestar.

"No," dijo simplemente Goku. "Ustedes dos, están muy cansado de la fusión. Vayan por sus _madres_ y por la pequeña Marron y llévenlas al Templo Sagrado. Quizás Dende sepa algo que hacer si no lo logran. Krillin... ¿podrías..?"

"¿Quedarme con ellos? Sí, seguro, Goku." Krillin puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Soy muy fuerte, lo sé, pero este es un momento que me supera. --Bueno, no es la primera vez, pero... está bien. No te preocupes. Me aseguraré que nada les pase. Buena suerte."

Uno a uno los guerreros zeta se alzaron en el aire, formando grupos, los Mirai Guerreros a un lado y al otro los Guerreros Zeta, mientras Krillin arrastraba a los niños lejos. "¿Por la espalda?" Mirai Goku dijo a su homólogo.

"_Sí,"_ contestó Goku. "Y nosotros desde el frente, todos al mismo tiempo. Con todo lo que tenemos." Se detuvo un momento. "¿Crees que puedas manejar una Genki Dama?"

Mirai Goku parpadeó un poco, cerró los ojos, y puso su mano mirando al cielo. Una absoluta calma llenó sus facciones, como si los pensamientos de lucha y de Asesinos de Dragones y morir nunca hubieran cruzado por su mente en toda su vida. "Todos," susurró, amablemente, "préstenme fuerza... de las montañas y los bosques y los océanos, de todas las pequeñas vidas preciosas que necesitan protección ..."

Casi a la vez haces de luces comenzaron a juntarse en el aire, pocos al principio, luego más y más, cintas de poder metiéndose dentro de él y fijando su aura. Goku observaba, fascinado. "Saa... eres rápido," dijo admirándolo, mirando a la esfera de luz que ya estaba tomando forma por encima de las manos de su otro yo. "Dime cuando estés listo." Voló para enfrentar al Asesino de Dragones, y los demás lo siguieron.

"Esto es una locura," murmuró Mirai Vegeta. "Si ha resistido un ataque de... eso..." le frunció el ceño a Goku, evidentemente no muy feliz de encontrar que en algún universo Goku pueda alcanzar tanto poder, entonces sacudió su cabeza, una sombría sonrisa cruzando su facciones. "Aún así. Será una buena historia, suponiendo que alguien viva para contarla." Con un impaciente giro de su cola se acercó a Mirai Trunks, poniendo al muchacho a su derecha, fuera de los ataques del grupo... donde, tal vez, podría escaparse del peor disparo mortal. Mirai Juuhachi-gou se unió al instante allí. Mirai Goku se detuvo para ver, entonces miró a su propio hijo. _¿Gohan..?_

_No, papá. _Mirai Gohan sacudió su cabeza un poco. _SI vamos a morir, vamos a morir juntos._ _Trunks y Juuhachi-gou, merecen tener una larga vida juntos, ¿ne?_

Tú también.

Me temo que no, _papá_. No cuando tú y Piccolo están aquí.

Hijo mío... Mirai Goku sonrió, y luego asintió una vez. "Vamos. Vamos a hacerlo." _Estamos listos,_ envió en silencio al otro Goku, y ligeramente se movió hacia atrás, siguiendo juntando energía de la tierra y añadiéndola a la Genki Dama. Tenía que ser suficiente esta vez. Tenía que ser suficiente.

En el extremo izquierdo, Goku escuchó y se dio vuelta. "Gohan, tú, yo y Vegeta en el medio. Juuhachi-gou y Piccolo a cualquier lado. --Gohan, no dudes esta vez."

"Tiene razón, Gohan," agregó Piccolo. "Utiliza todo el poder que tengas, todo el poder que el viejo Kaioushin te dio. Sí, es posible que rompas la tierra, pero ahora mismo no importa. No habrá ninguna diferencia en tener cuidado."

"_Sí, papá_, Señor Piccolo, entiendo." Gohan bajó sus hombros un poco, nervioso, luego tomó un profundo respiro, alcanzando algo que no se había atrevido a hacer desde la amenaza de Majin Buu.

Alcanzando el Super Saiyajin.

Mientras el poder explotaba hacia el exterior, haciendo que la torturada Tierra temblara desde sus adentros, Ryubarasu se volteó, con los ojos mirando al cielo. _"Imposible..."_ jadeó. "Que-- que es esto--"

"¡AHORA!" Goku puso sus manos a un lado, Gohan imitó su posición, mientras los otros abrieron fuego, rodeando al Asesino de Dragones, distrayéndole y esperando destrozarlo en un último golpe. "Kaaa.. meeee..."

"Haaa... meee..." Gohan repitió.

"HAAAAA!"

"¡GENKI DAMAAAA!" Mirai Goku gritó, lanzando la esfera.

El mundo explotó en luz, el golpe hizo una especie de silencio mientras su rugido tapaba cualquier otro sonido, y todos se hicieron atrás cubriéndose la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse juntos, sin separarse, buscando algo de estabilidad en la vorágine. Parecía imposible que el mundo se mantenga de pie con ese golpe; impensable para cualquier cosa que exista en su camino. Ni siquiera el polvo se mantuvo mientras la explosión se desvanecía; sólo una gran afluencia de aire llenaba el vacío a su paso.

"Whoa," dijo Piccolo, alzando su cabeza, luego sacudiéndola, dándose cuenta que el disparo lo había dejado temporalmente derrotado. No era mucho obstáculo por superar. _Piccolo,_ dijo en silencio.

Que, su propia voz --bueno, la de Mirai Piccolo, de cualquier manera-- le respondió. _Y no grites tan malditamente alto._ _Mi antenas me duelen._

Pobre bebé. ¿Quieres una bolsa de hielo?

Sí. Pásamela, así te puedo mostrar donde la quiero meter. --¿Ves algo? ¿Dónde demonios ESTÁS de todos modos? ¿Y dónde están los demás?

Estoy aquí... Señor Piccolo... ..._ehm_.. Señores Piccolo... Gohan salió fuera de los escombros que eran del tamaño de una colina y se sacudió el polvo, lamentando su movimiento a la vez, su cuerpo entero dolía. _¿Papá? ¿Goku? ¿Trunks? ¿Juuhachi-gous? Um.. ¿¿yo??_

Aquí... Mirai Trunks trató de ponerse de pie, cayó de nuevo de rodillas y se encontró de arrodillado sobre su padre. _¡¿__Papa?!_

Cállate... Mirai Vegeta se levantó, con una mano en su oído, sintiendo la calidez goteando de ella. _Muchacho idiota._ _Estoy sordo, no muerto._ _¿Kakarotto?_

Nnn... ¿Esto es lo que.. Pasa cuando se bebe demasiado sake..? Mirai Goku se liberó y rápidamente cayó sobre una piedra destrozada para caer a los pies de su homólogo en tiempo pasado. _Aa, aquí está mi otro yo, estamos aquí. ¿Gohan ?__ ¡¿__Gohan?!_

Estoy.. bien, _papá_... Mirai Gohan se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Mirai Juuhachi-gou a un lado y a Juuhachi-gou del otro. _... Creo... ¡creo que todos sobrevivieron-!_

Sí, una fría, oscura, negra voz le dijo a todas sus mentes a la vez. _Todos SI sobrevivimos._

"Oh, Kami, no," Mirai Trunks gimió, olvidando que no podía escuchar su propia voz, dándose vuelta para ver la figura del gigante sobre todos ellos. "No."

Ryubarasu le sonrió. Ya no parecía humano; dentro de las líneas de su cuerpo, una gran oscuridad había comenzado a llenarlo, como si el hombre mortal que hubiera sido alguna vez se hubiera convertido en translúcido y algunas esencias de últimas sombra se hubieran vertido sobre él, llenando todos los espacios interiores, hasta a unos cuantos centímetros a los bordes. "Le concedo su salud de nuevo," dijo suavemente, haciendo un gesto cortés en el aire. "A los pocos momentos de la que les queda, es más que justo."

"Eso es todo, estamos muertos," dijo Piccolo, secamente. "Juego terminado."

"Hombre, y ni siquiera pude pasar de nivel para juntar mis 200 zenni," Mirai Piccolo añadió.

"¿Es ahora un buen momento para retirarse?" Gohan preguntó, con los ojos abiertos.

"_Sí."_ dijo Goku. "¡HUYAAAAAN!" Agarró a todos los que pudo y se teletransportó frenéticamente de vuelta a la garganta donde se habían escondido en primer lugar. Segundos más tarde apareció Mirai Goku también allí con los descarriados.

"¿AHORA qué?" Vegeta dijo con furia. "_¡Insecto!_ ¡No lo creo! ¡¿Qué es necesario para derrotar a ESTE _desgraciado_?!"

"¿Me estás preguntando a MI?" Mirai Vegeta gruñó en respuesta. "¿Tengo aspecto de Kami? ¡No trates de probar que eres más idiota de lo que eres!"

"Sigue así y no tendrás que esperar a Ryubarasu," Vegeta gruñó. "¡Te enviaré al Infierno YO!"

"_¿Papá...?"_ Gohan dijo rogando, mirando a su padre. Su corazón dio un vuelco con el aspecto de las facciones de Goku. "No... ¿no puede ser el fin..?"

"Eso era todo lo que teníamos," dijo Goku, casi para sí mismo. "Tenemos que ser dos veces más poderosos que ahora, incluso para igualarlo... eso era todo lo que teníamos." Cerró sus ojos, con un puño golpeando el suelo. "¡Todo lo que teníamos"

"_..Espera..."_ Las cejas de Mirai Goku se juntaron. "Dí eso de nuevo."

"¿Todo lo que teníamos?"

"_No_... la otra parte."

"¿El doble de poderosos?"

"¿Todavía no escuchas bien?" Mirai Piccolo dijo al Goku de su mundo. Mirai Goku no respondió, no directamente. "El doble de poderosos..." repitió. "Dos veces. DOS."

"_Sí--"_ Goku se detuvo, alzó su cabeza, mirando fijamente a Mirai Goku. "¿Crees que--"

"¡¿Qué perderíamos?!"

"¡Podemos intentarlo! ¡Tienes razón!" Goku saltó poniéndose de pie. "¡Vamos!"

Mirai Goku también saltó poniéndose de pie. Girando, agarró los hombros de Mirai Vegeta. "Vegeta, danos algo de tiempo," dijo con urgencia. "A mí y al otro Goku. Unos pocos minutos. Necesitamos unos minutos."

"¿Qué diablos estás planeando, Kakarotto?"

"¡No hay tiempo de explicar! ¡¡Vegeta, sólo danos tiempo!!" Soltándolo, Mirai Goku se dio vuelta, asintiéndole a Goku, y de momento los dos hombres desaparecieron.

En el momento siguiente, Vegeta rió. "Y tu afirmas ser un Príncipe de los Saiyajin," se mofó de su homólogo futuro. "Dejando que un guerrero de clase baja como Kakarotto te dé órdenes como si te tuviera agarrado de tu pequeña cola de bebé."

Al siguiente segundo, Vegeta se encontró golpeado contra la pared de un cráter y sus propias facciones, ardiendo de rabia, mirándolo. "No sobreviví diez años en el Infierno sin un cuerpo para escuchar tu bocota," dijo Mirai Vegeta, con voz baja y fría. "Nosotros dos sabemos que Kakarotto es un genio táctico... más que cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos tener la oportunidad de igualar. Si no lo has visto por ti mismo hasta ahora, ERES un idiota, o un mentiroso. No me importa cual. Si tiene una idea de cómo salvar a esta desdichada bola de tierra tuya, entonces CÁLLATE, LLEVA TU TRASERO SIN COLA ALLÍ, ¡¡Y DALE EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERE!!" Alejándose, Mirai Vegeta hizo un gesto impaciente a los demás. "¿Qué están esperando? ¿A Kaio-sama para que tome sus manos? ¡Nos MOVEMOS!" Se disparó hacia el cielo, con el pelo dorado mientras se volvía Super Saiyajin, los demás Mirai Guerreros sobre sus talones.

Con una media sonrisa-- casi admirando-- Vegeta incrementó su poder también, mirando a sus compañeros. "Lo escucharon," dijo. "¿Tengo que patearles sus traseros para hacerlos mover?" Se disparó hacia arriba, una palma extendida mientras Ryubarasu se volteó hacia él. "¡FINAL FLASH!"

El Asesino de Dragones nunca se movió, sólo alzó una palma abierta, aceptando el ataque como un regalo y absorbiéndolo. "Gracias, Su Alteza," dijo burlonamente. "Veo que me tiene alta estima." Con la otra mano disparó, golpeando a Vegeta y enviándolo a la montaña más cercana.

"¡HIJO DE PERRA!" Mirai Vegeta se puso en carga, golpeando sus puños en el pecho del Asesino, luego embistiendo golpe tras golpe, más y más rápido hasta su golpes parecían un gran movimiento de acción. Ryubarasu sólo se movió un poco hacia atrás, y luego alzó una mano, bajándola de la misma manera que había abofeteado a Gotenks antes.

A Mirai Vegeta no le fue mejor. Gritó mientras caía sobre la tierra, luchando por levantarse de las rocas mientras Ryubarasu levantaba un pie, evidentemente queriendo aplastarlo.

"¡BURNING ATTACK!" Mirai Trunks gruñó, listo para disparar a quemarropa. Junto a él, Mirai Juuhachi-gou también alzó sus delgadas manos. "¡ENERGY WAVE!" gritó, vertiendo todo lo que tenía en el disparo.

Con un gruñido, Ryubarasu juntó sus manos frente a él, en un monstruoso aplaudir cuya onda hizo caer a los dos combatientes del aire. "Ni siquiera comienzan a aceptar lo que son para mí, ¿verdad?" dijo, irritado y divertido a la vez. "Todos ustedes son tanto como moscas zumbando en mis oídos. Y como moscas, los aplastaré.

"Sí, pero nunca has visto moscas que piquen como nosotros," Piccolo replicó. Con un ronquido, el Asesino de Dragones volteó la cara para enfrentarlos.

Mientras el ruido y las luces de explosiones llenaron el aire, a una milla de distancia los dos Goku se ponían lado a lado, ambos en Super Saiyajin. Goku miraba a su homólogo luchando por sólo un poco más de poder. "Casi," dijo alentador amente.

"_Sí..."_ Mirai Goku esbozó una rápida sonrisa, limpiándose el sudor de los ojos con el dorso de uno de sus brazos. "Supongo que debí haber entrenado más en el Paraíso."

"_No importa_... Creo que es todo. Casi suficiente." Goku hizo una pausa. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Tenemos alguna otra opción?"

"Va a ser una gran carga para ti. Quizás demasiado grande."

"Lo sé. No es tanto. ¿Listo?"

"_¡Sí! ¡VAMOS!"_

Y por segunda el mundo se puso blanco, aunque esta vez no hubo estruendo de detonación; simplemente la luz de una estrella sobre la faz de la Tierra y una oleada de poder que parecía quemar a través de los nervios de todos los habitantes del planeta que incluso podían comenzar a sentirla. Y a la vez, cazadores y cazados, los guerreros y el Asesino de Dragones, se detuvieron, congelado en sus lugares.

"_¿Q--qué...?"_ Gohan tartamudeó, parpadeando frenéticamente, con los lagrimeando. Trató de mirar a través de la luz, tuvo que alejarse; la pura fuerza --sea cual sea-- estaban cegando la vista y la mente al mismo tiempo. Junto a él, Piccolo hizo un gesto de dolor, apretando sus dientes. Ni siquiera Juuhachi-gou o su homóloga podían mirar a esa dirección, ni siquiera los sofisticados lentes de sus ojos artificiales podían manejar la imagen.

Luego la estrella comenzó a moverse, pasando lenta pero segura sobre el terreno que se resquebrajaba y fue disparando rayos de energía a su paso, a pesar que el viento montó una buena capa de polvo a cien pies o más por encima de la tierra. Mientras se acercaba, el grupo entero pudo escuchar algo; no con sus oídos, pero sí en sus mentes. Un bajo rugido, como el murmullo del aura de un Super Saiyajin, pero magnificado mil veces --y sin embargo distante, amortiguado, como si algo o alguien estuviera tratando de protegerlos de un sonido tan fuerte que sólo el eco de que él sería siquiera soportable.

"Que demonios..." Vegeta comenzó, y luego se detuvo. _"I..im...imposible..."_

Ahora la luz se atenuó, en cierto modo; no desapareciendo, pero... cambiando, como el sol cuando la luna pasa ante el en un eclipse. En el corazón del brillo ahora podían deducir una forma, familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo.

Goku.

¿Pero alguna vez Goku brilló de semejante manera, como si estuviera hecho de luz, como si poder y no sangre corriera por sus venas, como si energía fuesen su carne y sus huesos?

"_D...dios,"_ resopló Mirai Trunks, incrédulo y parpadeando, tratando de ver más. "Él... es una fusión. ¡Se fusionaron! El señor Goku y.. el señor Goku..."


	4. Caminando sobre el sol

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Caminando sobre el Sol**

_(Walking on the Sun)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Cuarta Parte**  
"**Caminando sobre el Sol"**

_Así que sin demora, actúa ahora --se están quedando sin suministros  
Permite si sigues vivo seis a ocho años en llegar  
Y si sigues tu, puede haber un mañana  
Pero la oferta es rechazada, es posible que estés caminando en el sol_

--Smashmouth, "Walking On The Sun"

* * *

"_Idiota,"_ bufó Vegeta. "¿Y cómo se supone que debemos llamar a este milagro? ¿Go-go o Kuku?"

_Ninguno_, dijo una voz en todas sus mentes. Distante, como un rugido de energía; haciendo eco redoblado, al igual que la voz de una fusión; inconfundiblemente la voz de Goku, y nada menos que su voz. _Soy el que existirá sólo una vez, a causa de los precios que se deben pagar._ _Soy el que nació para destruir la oscuridad._ _Soy KUGOO, el hiper SAIYAJIN._ Kugoo levantó la cabeza a pesar de los guerreros Z y los Mirai Z, volteándose hacia Ryubarasu por primera vez. _Y soy tu final._

El rostro de Ryubarasu se torció en desprecio. "Eso crees," se mofó. "No eres nada más que una molestia de momento para mí, como quiera que quieras llamarte. Cuando haya terminado contigo, terminaré este mundo y seguiré mi camino." Su mano derecha se alzó y disparó, el oscuro haz se abalanzó hacia la blanca figura, quien se quedó quieta para recibirla--

Y se recuperó.

"_¡¿Q... Qué?!"_ El rostro de Ryubarasu empalideció, luego se enrojeció de ira mientras disparaba, de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Cada vez el oscuro haz de ki simplemente parecía esquivar a Kugoo, quien nunca se movía, sólo miraba con una mortal calma mientras el Asesino de Dragones se enfurecía e invocaba cada vez más poder, el suelo rompiéndose bajo él y sangrado con flujos de lava por el estrés, hasta que estuvieron de pie en medio de un río de fuego.

Cuando el Asesino de Dragones hizo una última pausa, jadeando y temblando, Kugoo inclinó su cabeza. _Basta ya, ahora._ _No tengo más tiempo para jugar._ Sin movimiento aparente, estaba de repente frente al rostro del Asesino de Dragones, con un puño ya a arqueándose para golpear en el pecho del otro con el sonido de una montaña rompiéndose por la mitad. Y un crack SÍ apareció, como si Ryubarasu estuviera hecho de cristal y el martillo hubiera descendido a destruirlo. Algunas brillantes chispas se dispararon, expandiéndose en el aire para formar una sinuosa espiral--

_Hola_, Shenlon. Kugoo sonrió al Dragón_._ _Espera un momento, por favor._ _Tengo que liberar a tus hermanos también._ La sonrisa desvaneciéndose, medio se agachó y no paró de golpear al Asesino, con puños borrosos con vetas de luz que se fusionaban en un largo torrente, una inundación, un centenar de golpes en el lapso de un latido del corazón, cada uno hiriendo a Ryubarasu en otro lugar y otro, y otro. De todos esos lugares donde escapaban chispas, llenando el aire con un centenar de formas, con los Dragones que Ryubarasu había robado y encarcelado dentro de sí mismo. Con su paso, él gritaban en agonía, encogiéndose, y aún Kugoo golpeó, hasta que con un último puñetazo envió a Ryubarasu a volar, un maltratado, roto, carbonizado desde el interior por su ambición y del exterior por la luz.

Luego hubo tranquilidad, salvo por el tenue trinar de un pájaro, en alguna parte, mientras las nubes comenzaban a resquebrajarse y a esparcirse dejando que el sol se muestre a través de ellas.

"_Lo logró,"_ dijo Mirai Gohan, con los puños apretados, con el rostro iluminado de alegría. "¡¡Lo hizo, lo hizo!!" Con alegría, se volteó. "Señor Piccolo, vio--" se detuvo. Su mentor no se estaba moviendo. Más bien, miraba fijamente a Kugoo, con el rostro sombrío. "¿Señor Piccolo..?"

"¿Qué es lo que desean de nosotros?" Una voz explotó en el aire, captando la atención de todos. Shenlon había bajado su cabeza, volteándola curiosamente, casi con respeto, delante de su salvador. "Debemos conceder el deseo por el que fuimos convocados antes que podamos descansar. ¿Cuál es su deseo?"

Es uno fácil para que nos concedas. Kugoo miró a los Dragones. _Deseo que todos ustedes vuelvan a los mundos que __pertenecen y los arreglen, como si el Asesino de Dragones nunca hubiera venido a robar sus espíritus._ _Restauren las tierras, las vidas, que él destruyó, todas ellas, en todas partes, en su búsqueda por su poder, por el completo alcance de sus poderes._ _Luego regresen a su eterno sueño y duerman bien._

Un centenar de cabezas se inclinaron; entonces, como una sola, los demás Dragones Eternos también agacharon sus cabezas. Hablaron en un centenar de diferentes idiomas, y sin embargo cada una de sus palabras eran claras de entender: **¡Su deseo está CONCEDIDO!**

Un último ruido y luz, y se habían ido, sin dejar rastro.

Gohan / Mirai Gohan.

Mirai Gohan comenzó, luego caminó un poco hacia delante. "S-sí, Gok-- _ehm_.. um. .Papá..."

_Kugoo lo miró, con una infinita ternura en sus ojos. Dile a tu mamá que la amo. Y toma algo de ese amor por ti también, hijo mío. Mi único hijo... Con un pequeño suspiro, Kugoo cerró sus ojos y cayó desde el aire._

Uno cayó; dos golpearon

"¡PAPAAAA!" Gohan saltó hacia delante, su gemelo futuro sólo un paso detrás de él, y todos los demás guerreros se hacinaron en el próximo paso. Ambos Gokus yacían amontonados en el suelo, uno respirando en dificultosos jadeos, evidentemente agotado pero capaz de levantar un débil pulgar a medida que se los demás se acercaban.

Pero el otro... el que tenía cola... aún yacía, quieto como las piedras.

"Papá--" Mirai Gohan atrapó a su padre, volteándolo, viendo su pálido rostro, demasiado vacío de su habitual alegría... tan vacío de todo en absoluto. "¡PAPAAAAA!"

"El poder de un dios," interrumpió la voz de Piccolo. "El poder de un dios," irrumpió la voz de Piccolo. "El poder de un dios, en una forma mortal. Es más de lo que pudieron soportar. El 'precio que se debe pagar'... es una vida. Y la de Mirai Goku era la más débil de las dos.. así que lo destruyó primero. Le dio a la fusión todo el poder que tenía, y cuando eso se fue... parece que ofreció hasta la energía de su alma."

Mirai Gohan se ahogó, con la vista borrosa. _"No... no, papá..."_ sacudió su cabeza. "No puedes, no puedes dejarnos de nuevo, no puedes dejarnos para siempre--"

"Una semilla del ermitaño," dijo Vegeta.

"No queda ninguna," dijo Mirai Trunks, sudando. "Yo, le di la última a los niños... justo antes que Juu-chan nos rescatara..."

Luchando contra las lágrimas, Mirai Gohan comenzó a bajar a su padre, luego soltó a la quieta figura de su agarre. _"Qué--"_ comenzó, y se detuvo, mientras Mirai Vegeta se desgarró sus guantes impacientemente y azotó sus manos llanamente sobre el pecho de Mirai Goku, liberando ki. Largos momentos pasaron mientras ninguno de los hombres se movía, aunque dos veces Mirai Vegeta tembló, y el sudor comenzó a caer de él mientras sus músculos se tensaban reflejando algún gran esfuerzo.

Luego Mirai Goku jadeó, convulsionó, y se tranquilizó, respirando con dificultad al principio pero estabilizándose mientras Mirai Vegeta alejaba de nuevo sus manos y pasaba una temblorosa mano sobre su frente. Después de un momento o dos los oscuros ojos se abrieron, desenfocados al principio, luego aclarándose.

"Kakarotto.". Mirai Vegeta se inclinó. "¿Me reconoces?"

"_S...sí__, Vegeta..."_

"Bien." Mirai Vegeta levantó bruscamente la mano y golpeó fuertemente a Goku, lo suficiente como para hacer girar la cabeza del otro Saiyajin a casi noventa grados y abrió su boca. _"¡¡Neboken-neyo ja!!"_ gruñó. "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! _¡Idiota!_" Inclinándose, cerró una mano en el traje de Mirai Goku y lo levantó. "No pienses que vas a escaparte de tu destino tan fácilmente. ¡Tu vida está en MIS manos" Soy el único que te matará, en el lugar y momento de mi elección. Idiota de clase baja, ¡¿acaso la mitad de cerebro que te funciona se te escapó por tus oídos?! Tu vives por MI voluntad, y yo terminaré tu miserable existencia cuando me plasque! --¡¿Entiendes?!"

Mirai Goku sólo lo miró un momento, luego sonrió, sólo un poco. Muy muy suavemente, dijo, _"Sí, entendido... soy suyo, mi príncipe."_ Luego cerró los ojos fatigado. "Creo... que voy a tomar una pequeña siesta ahora."

"¡GHUH!" La mandíbula de Piccolo cayó. "Que demo-- ¡¿'mi PRÍNCIPE'?!" Rodeando a su homólogo, exigió, "¡¿Desde cuándo Goku llama a ALGUIEN de manera respetuosa?!"

"...Desde ahora," Mirai Piccolo respondió, igualmente conmocionado.

Ninguno de los dos hombres que discutían parecían escuchar, o prestar algún tipo de atención. Mirai Vegeta simplemente dejó que Goku cayera nuevamente al suelo, sonrió, se puso de pie... y de inmediato cayó de lleno sobre Mirai Goku, inconsciente antes de aterrizar.

"¡Papa! ¡Señor Goku" Mirai Trunks dijo, arrodillándose rápidamente para revisar a los dos hombres. Suspiró aliviado, y se volteó al grupo. "Sólo perdieron el conocimiento."

"¿Qué hizo?" Gohan se preguntó en voz alta, ayudando a su propio padre. "_¿Papá?_ ¿Qué hizo el Señor Mirai Vegeta?"

"No lo sé," respondió Goku. "Tendremos que preguntarle cuando se despierte, supongo."

Sin ser vistos por ninguno de ellos, la forma de un espantapájaros se levantó, con la vacía mirada fija en sus espaldas. Usando una mano para guiar a la otra, Ryubarasu alzó su generador de ki negativo. Tal vez ya no tenía el poder de un centenar de dragones, pero si podía drenar la energía de sus torturadores, sería suficiente para empezar de nuevo, y para satisfacer su dolorosa venganza. Nadie lo estaba teniendo en cuenta; estaban todos demasiado ocupados estudiando a los dos caídos que yacían sobre un montón de terreno. Ryubarasu sonrió y apuntó cuidadosamente hacia la amplia espalda de Goku--

Sin darse vuelta, sin ningún cambio de postura o expresión, sin siquiera mirar alrededor, Mirai Juuhachi-gou levantó su brazo y disparó detrás de ella, una vez. Esos a su alrededor alzaron la vista y miraron alrededor justo a tiempo para ver al, que alguna vez fue, Asesino de Dragones vaporizado donde se encontraba de pe por un disparo de energía de color azul blanquecino.

Hubo un largo, aturdido silencio, finalmente roto por la actual Juuhachi-gou. "Buen disparo," dijo.

Mirai Juuhachi-gou simplemente sonrió y asintió una vez en respuesta.


End file.
